Clash of the Commander's Spirit
by WorldsUniverses
Summary: So this takes place directly after the events in Brewing Peace, like literally hours later. Lexa and Clarke now have to face Jaha and ALIE. There will be A LOT of angst and close calls, but this is a Clea endgame. So fear not. Let me know what you think. Comments are always welcomed and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Jackson was waiting in the Medbay when Lexa came in carrying the unconscious body of Clarke Griffin. A memory of sorts started to materialize, but had quickly dissipated when ALIE came to stand besides him, looking intently at the Commander. If she was capable of emotion he would say she looked curious, as her eye's roamed up and down Lexa's body. Slowly she moved closer, he watched the visible reaction from Lexa as ALIE closed the distance between them. He watched as ALIE reach out her hand to touch the Commander, and then heard the screams that filled the air when ALIE finally placed the hand to Lexa's head.

The steady sound of beeping filled the air as Abby walked between Clarke and the Commander. She had been able to perform a full check-up of Clarke's injures which thankfully were mainly just cuts and bruises. Aside from a minor concussion Clarke should be fine, and would be watched over for the next 24 hours, keeping an eye out for any swelling that could occur.

On the bed besides Clarke rested Octavia who was being tended by Jackson and Nyko. When they had been able to remove Octavia's clothes were horrified by what they found. From the neck down her body was a mass of black and blue bruises, some so dark Abby feared internal bleeding. They were relieved to find that, as they placed cooling rages along the heated and ravaged skin the darkening seemed to respond and lessen. A shudder ran down her spine at the thought that someone could inflict so much damage to such a slight frame.

Indra, who had walked in as they were removing the younger warrior's clothes growled at the sight, and had ordered that the Medbay be cleared of all but the absolute serious of cases, and even those had been relegated to the corner, as far away from the three as possible. Indra, Ryder and Lincoln now stood near guarding the door.

"Lexa," came a strangled voice below her. Looking down, her eyes filled with relief, Abby watched as Clarke slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, baby," Abby said whispering, not wanting to startle her daughter as she moved in closer. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts," she said succinctly, causing Abby to chuckle at the over simple explanation.

"Where is Lexa?" Clarke asked after a momentary pause, realizing the missing Heda.

Abby looked down at her daughter trying to hide the fear and concern for the comatose woman behind her. "Not good," she said with a sigh, moving from Clarke's view to reveal Lexa, dressed in a hospital gown with various tubes and wires attached to her body. Clarke was happy to find that Lexa was still breathing on her own and the steady beep beep of the heart monitor offered her a small measure of comfort.

Her body looked fine, but her face somewhat swollen and her lip cut, were twisted with a inner torment, marring the beautiful and, normally, calm and stoic features. Clarke made to move but Abby placed a restraining hand out to prevent her. Which Clarke all but slapped away, to slide off the bed nearly collapsing from the pain as her feet touched the ground.

Abby surprised by the intensity of her daughter's reaction, stood dumb and in place. As Nyko rushed to support Clarke, helping her the few steps to Lexa's side.

"What happened?" an angry Clarke asked, not taking her eyes off of Lexa. "Who did this?"

The piercing pain had again subsided to a dull hum as Lexa slowly opened her eyes to the soft light that filtered thru her close lids. She rested on her back on some kind of hard surface. She bolt up right, her eyes flying open as realization hit. She had been in Medbay but the brightness of the light reminded her of the Sun. Quickly she forced her eyes to adjust and was unnerved to find she was in what appeared to be Polis before the bombs had fallen. She saw her tower looming high above, but here it was not alone. There were other such building some taller than her tower; rising proudly above, so close to the clouds as if anyone in them could touch the white pillow like puffs.

"Lexa," came a voice from behind her. Quickly spinning around, warrior stance at the ready, to find herself looking at a face she recognized from one of Clarke's drawings.

"Raven," Lexa said testing the name that came to mind.

"Yes," the brown eye girl breathed in relief. "You must stop Her," Raven said panic deforming her features.

Lexa paused to look more closely at one of Clarke's dearest friends. She saw an odd mixture of profound happiness, laced with deep agitation and fear. Her brown eyes were darting everywhere barely settling on Lexa before shifting to look elsewhere, sharply focused then glazed and lost. There was something about the girl that screamed unstable to Lexa's trained eyes. Lexa grew cautious as the girl seemed to become increasingly irate as time passed.

"Stop her," Raven screamed before her face contorted in agony and then her body disappeared completely.

Lexa stepped back in shock at the sudden impossible departure of Raven Reyes.

Clarke watched as Abby prepared the scan machine to see if they could figure out what was the cause of Lexa's sudden condition. Clarke had listen with barely contained panic as Abby had recounted what had befallen the Commander.

Clarke's insides were a tight knot of emotion as she looked at the lifeless body of the once strong Heda. She couldn't lose Lexa, not after finally giving herself to her. Finally trusting Lexa enough to forgive her for the betrayal at the mountain. She realized now she had been stubborn in wanting to wait, to prolong the suffering of the Commander for her abandonment of her. The time she had spent in Polis trying to fight off her still strong attraction and desire for Lexa had been difficult and sometimes painful, but she had been unwilling to admit defeat at the understanding of why Lexa did what she did and how Clarke would have done the same. She knew that Lexa would have easily forgiven her if their roles were reversed. Making it all the more challenging for her to relent. When she finally did, it was as if the world had been made brighter. In Lexa's arms she had found a home, a place to keep her safe, protected and valued for more than the sacrifices she would be forced to make. Now, her home lay fighting for her life on a battle ground no one could see or understand.

"We're ready," Abby said laying a hand gently on Clarke's shoulder as she pulled her daughter away.

Nodding Clarke move to stand close but out of the way of what was being done.

John needed to find Lexa. He had watched as Raven had become increasingly agitated as she sat to the side muttering to herself, unconcerned at the worried glances that came her way. She was looking more and more worn as the minutes passed. When he went over to her to make sure she was okay, her face suddenly changed shifting to a look of pure bliss. Joy radiated from her where moments before she had looked anything but.

She had told him she was fine, wonderful even. Thanking him for his concern, before standing up leaving without another word or backwards glance.

Something was up and he needed tell Lexa what he knew since Clarke was probably in no state to do anything. He knew that they were headed to Medbay. So he made his way there hopping the Commander was still around.

To his shock he saw that Clarke and Dr Griffin were standing looking at a monitor deep in conversation over a body that lay before them. Nodding to Indra, before looking around he saw no sign of the Commander. Which considering what he knew of her attachment to Clarke made not sense. Looking to Clarke, he noted that she seemed angry but focused. Who ever lay there was important to her. Making his way closer confusion settle within as his saw the inert form of the Commander. Biting his lip in worry he lifted his gaze to the monitor.

His sharp intake of breath had started the two women who looked at him with murder in their eyes at the sudden intrusion. Their looks soon morphed into concerned as he stared transfixed on the image displayed on the screen before him. It was an X-ray of the Commander from the neck up. Nestled at the base of her skull at the curve of her neck was a little chip like thing with the symbol of the Commander's Spirit. A sign he would not soon forget having been beaten because of it. He noted that from it seemed to flow little tendril like threads that snaked and anchored themselves into Heda's spinal column.

"We need to get Titus here," he said not taking his eyes off the screen. "This is trouble," he said finally looking down at Clarke and then to Abby.

"Why," both women asked in mirrored confusion.

"Lexa is in the City if Light."


	2. Chapter 2

Titus arrived just before dusk after Indra had sent her fastest rider back to Polis. The Fleimkepa was irritable, having been made to leave the safety of the City. His place was not on the battle field, his place was in the city. The City of Heda. The seat of the Commander's Spirits power. The message Indra had sent said it was urgent and that Heda required his presence. Unable to disobey a direct order he left Brutus in charge and taken Khan with him. He was lead directly to the what the Arker called Medbay. As he entered, is eyes settled on the inanimate body of Heda, casuing his blood to freeze in his veins.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, his question directed solely at Clarke.

"We are not sure Titus, but it would appear you would be the best to explain this," Clarke said as she moved the monitor into his view.

"The Commanders Spirit!" he bowed slightly at the image before him, surprised by the picture. "How is this possible?" He asked trying to touch the chip.

"It's called an xray scan," Abby explained to the awe struck advisor. "We can take picture of what lies under the skin, see things without having to cut people open. If surgery is required we know exactly where to look."

"Ahh," Titus breathed in wonder.

"Focus! _Fleimkepa_ ," Clarke said a hint of authority in her voice. Titus looked to the blonde girl. Quietly astonished by her inner strength. He would never admit it to Clarke, but he saw the great potential in her. His first concern was to Lexa, always. He knew deep down that Clarke was the perfect compliment to the Might of Heda. But the Heda must always walk alone. Their lives often short and troubled. They were first for their people, and when they could themselves. To be Heda was to sacrifice. Perhaps now things did needed to changed as he saw the fire and steel in her color of oceans gaze.

" _Wanheda_ ," he bowed in diffidence. "What do you require?"

He saw the glimpse of shock whisper across her features then settle quickly into the mask of a Leader. Yes, perhaps now it was time to change.

"Tell us about that?" she said pointing to the chip.

He bowed his head and began to recant the story that had been passed from one Fleimkepa to the next.

"The world had ended, consumed by the fires of the metal stars that fell and burned the earth. Many had lost their lives, few had survived, many had been changed scared and twisted, few had been made stronger, better. It had been two generations before the _Fos_ _Heda_ came in a vessel aflame, scotching the ground where it fell. As the flames died and sputtered she stepped forth, unscathed. She was beautiful, her skin soft and tanned with eyes dark like the night but with hints of browns and sometimes blues. She came baring the mark. A symbol without end, constant and sure. A mark of eternal power, a power that sought to heal the scarred ground. Wanting to form connections amongst the waring people who had created clans of their own. The first to bow before her, were what was to become _Trikru_ and _Flokru_. She was strong able to endure with out harm the air that burned. She was wise with knowledge, she used to help those around her. She had become the Sun in a world of semi-shadow. She was Light. She shared the depth of this knowledge with a select few, and to them she granted a gift of her blood. She was the first _Natblida_ , blood black as a starless moonless night and powerful, quickly healing those who took it, making them stronger. This gift would be passed from parent to child. Progeny of the _Heda's_ gift. Some children bore the gift outright while others instead pass it along to their children. The first generation of _Natblida's_ were also the luckiest. They got to see their children grow and age to adulthood. Because the _Trikru_ and _Flokru_ had been the first to bow all _Natblida_ were born from them.

"She worked tirelessly to create Polis into a city of light, built around the vessel that brought her here, baring it's name. It would soon become a prize to be conquered that all the divided clans wish to posses, to call home. It had become hope. All wanted to claim her, but only the _Heda_ could. Only _Heda_ was strong enough to rule. She was, however, not immortal and when her life was drawing to a close she taught her most trusted Seken how to transfer the Commander's Spirit she said drove her and gave her wisdom. Thus the first _Fleimkepa_ was born.

"As the end _Heda's_ life came to a close she chose another to be her successor, who once receiving the Spirit was driven mad by it, her mind to weak to bare the weight the Commanders Spirit required. So another was chosen with a much sharper mind and intellect. But this Commander was also the most shrewd and lacked the compassion the one prior did. He did not last long either, forcing the _Fleimkepa_ to end his fight. The _Fleimkepa_ was now faced with a problem, how to choose a _Heda_ that was all the things that the _Fos Heda_ had been. So the Conclave was born.

" The _Natblida's_ who were old enough to accept the flame would be made to endure trials based on the traits of the _Fos Heda_. They had to be strong of body and mind. They had to be sharp of wit and wisdom. They had to be compassionate and flexible willing to bend without breaking. They had to willingly sacrifice Self for their people. The younger _Natblida's_ would be trained in accordance with these new requirements which had now be named the Pillar's of Heda. As the demands and expectations of the Clans and _Natblida's_ grew the Conclave evolved and changed quickly, becoming a contest of strength. The last _Natblida_ standing would be allowed the flame. Those who bested their brothers and sisters were able to bare the Spirits weight, they were also often the most ruthless.

"So the Commander's Spirit continued forward. As wars raged and waned the Commander's Spirit would remain eternal."

Clarke listened to the story being told, her eyes never leaving the body of the current _Heda_ who had also become her beacon in the dark. Slowly a connection was forming as the tale wove thru her mind. The chip imbedded at the top of Lexa's spine must be an interface program of sorts. Storing and coping the minds of the Commanders before. Clarke remembered when Lexa had told a week before that she could speak with the past Commander's. At the time Clarke had indulged her beliefs thinking there was no way they could be true. Now with this knowledge wrapped in myth it was starting to make sense. She was struck by a nagging feeling that grated on her already fraying nerves. Something that would turn everything upside down. She looked to Titus, knowing that what she was about ask would likely confirm her suspicions. "What was the name of the first Commander?" Clarke asked, holding her breath.

"Heda Becca," Titus said reverently.

"Polaris, not Polis," John stated as Abby sucked in a breathe besides him.

"The 13th station," Abby said, whispering. Clarke nodded in aggreement.

"This one," Titus said pointing an angry finger at John. "Had spoken much the same. It is blasphemy," Titus said his voice rising.

"Gon we," Clarke said looking at Indra and the others. The General regarded Clarke cooly, Titus watched in shock, as Indra tilting her head in acceptance before leaving with Ryder and Lincoln following. "John, please close the door," She said returning her gaze to Lexa.

The room stilled as everyone seemed to hold their breath waiting for Clarke to continue. Titus stood watching as Wanheda's features shifted. She looked weak and vulnerable like she was caving in from a burden that was becoming heavier. He saw the features change again as she inhaled deeply, straightening her posture and turning her determined blue eyes to them.

"Mom, do you still have access to the Chancellor's logs?" she asked looking to Abby.

"Yes."

"Can they be access from here?"

"Yes."

"Please," Clarke said, motioning to Medbay's central terminal.

Kane sat looking at the names on the list before him. All of them belong to Farm station. All had once been good people, who merely fell to earth at the absolute wrong place. He knew the possibility of them getting over their prejudice for the Grounders was highly unlikely. He hope some would see the benefit of changing their views, but he wasn't about to hold his breath. There was a knock at the door, and Kane looked up to see Indra standing before him.

"Indra," he said moving towards her, holding his arm out in greeting, a small smile on his lips.

Indra looked down considering what to do. After a sigh she clasped his forearm while he took hers.

"What brings you here," he said when they broke free motioning for her to sit with him at the table.

"Do you know who tortured my Seken?"

"Do you mean Octavia Blake," he asked unsure.

"Sha."

"We have an idea, but nobody really wants to deal with the possibility right now," he stated a pain expression on his face.

Anger boiled with her as she looked at him, his weakness to do what was required. "Why," she asked her voice like poison.

"Because," Kane said his shoulders slumping forward in defeat. "We think it was her brother, Bellamy."

The news sobered Indra, causing her to grip the handle of her sword hard, her knuckles almost white. "Then his punishment will be far worst," she stated dark eyes void of color.

"Worst than death by 1,000 cuts?" Kane said his tone weighted in disbelief.

"Sha, The betrayal of family is the worst form of dishonor within our culture. Because of it, their honor must be cleansed. In this the betrayed member can choose weather to mete it out. Some do, some don't, the punishment is is difficult to watch. But for the honor to be restored it must be."

"Why, what is it?" Kane asked as a shudder ran down his spine.

Swallowing the lump in her throat. "Death by fire," she stated solemnly.

Bellamy stood near the window of the cell that held captive the remaining people of Farm station. A thin layer of sweat lay like a blanket over his skin as the consequences of his actions were coming to bare down on him demanding justice. He felt prickling feeling begine to crawl up the hairs on the back of his neck. Turning his head he caught sight of Lincoln, staring at him with eyes blown with rage.

" _Jus drein jus daun_ ," the once gentle grounder said, before turning on his heel leaving Bellamy trembling in fear.

"I have found the upgrade," ALIE said.

"Really," Thelonius said an eyebrow quirked up. "Where?"

"In the body of the Commander."

"I see," he said pausing. "Then we will have to get it."

"Yes," ALIE said nodding.

"But first we have to get more people to our side."

"Indeed. I will keep the Commander busy with the help of Gideon and Otan."

"Okay then."


	3. Chapter 3

Titus stood immobile at the events that had played out before him. He had watched the vid screen, as Wanheda had called it, as something called, Alpha station sought to unify the others, by allowing no resistance. He watched as an odd specter like column whose ends tapered to points, with a horizontal ring that was much larger than the middle column rotating around it, baring the Sacred Symbol be targeted and then an explosion effectively destroying it. He along with the others had seen the small something racing from it. Abi said it had to have been the escape pod. The images had unnerved him. To see the past in the present so vividly had been heart stopping. As he became accustom to it, he began to grow hot with anger. His Faith was being challenged before his eyes. Mentions of a woman Fasi that bore the same name as _Fos Heda_ were intolerable. How she had been the owner of the destroyed station, and from what was going on that she and not a man named Cole had come down to earth. He understood what this implied, that Fos Heda and the dishonorable Fasi were one and the same. Her actions leading to the destruction of a space station name Polaris, a name the boy John Murphy had used, after looking at the vessel whose name gave rise to Polis. He fought to keep his mind clear and true but it was becoming lost in a sea of turbulent thoughts and deeper uncertainty. He knew of nowhere he could place his feet, no purchase or solid ground. He is the _Fleimkepa,_ the keeper of the Commander's Spirit and its histories. Keeping both safe and passing the teachings he had learned to the next Heda so that they in turn could teach the next Heda, through actions as much as words. His knowledge, passed down from one _Fleimkepa_ to the next, was being reduced to nothing, worthless and without meaning. His place becoming unimportant. Who was he to become, did his service even matter. As he looked to the student, who had become a woman and became the greatest Heda to ever ruled. He remembered her strength as she grew and the person she had been. Calming his mind as he looked back, it made sense that the Spirit had chosen her to be the vessel for the Flame. He felt a flutter of hope as he looked between the two women. Perhaps something new could come of this. Perhaps, looking at Wanheda, they were the reason it would.

Kane hurried to the Medbay as news of the Commander's state began to reach the general public. He had been thinking about the information that Indra had told him. Because of the situation he knew that the only course of action would be to uphold the traditions of the Grounders. The betrayal of a family member was serious, and Octavia was slowly being absorbed into that culture. Rounding a corner, he had just enough time to process Monty's face, before him and the younger man became a tangled heap of limbs on the floor. Earning themselves a few smirks and snickers from those around them.

Monty was the first to extricate himself and stood "Is it true," he asked while helping Kane to his feet.

"I'm not sure, I was headed to Medbay to get confirmation. Come on we can find out together."

"Okay," Monty agreed.

Lexa sat under a tree, a beautiful tree that shaded her from the sun and offered a cool spot to gather her barrings, it also offered her a view of her Tower. Standing as a touch stone for her focus. She had often wondered what it looked like before the destruction had caused it to lose some of its pieces. In her tower on the main floor there was a picture, but it too had been destroyed in some places and didn't offer her a clear picture. This tower was untouched and stood gleaming and proud. Strong, though it was one of the smaller ones, it had survived.

She had been pondering what Raven had said. Though the words were few they spoke volumes. Whoever Her was, she was powerful. She could command people causing them great harm. This place, while familiar and at the same time foreign, was Hers. Lexa could feel her presence in everything around her. From the sun's rays to the ground beneath her feet it all felt as though it was caught in grip of iron. Freedom was a ruse, a falsehood and the beauty of the place around her would be distracting to anyone who came here, looking for escape. For Lexa, it felt like the lie it was, wrapped in a pretty package waiting to spring and hold you with in it's grip forever. Sometime later the skin over where the Commander's Spirit rested began to prickle.

"Welcome to the City of Light," came a soft toneless female voice besides her.

There had been no sound to announce her presence. Lexa thought she must have appeared just as Raven had disappeared, suddenly. Turning her head to regard silently her enemy. As before she was in a red dress that looked to be made of the finest quality. Her long dark hair falling just below her shoulder blades, some of which was swept up, tied and resting at the base of the crown on her head. Her jaw was sharp and angled, much like Lexa's was, though not as soft in certain areas. She too faced Polis Tower, her features calm and lifeless, lacking humanity. Rising up swiftly in one graceful fluid motion to stand shoulder to shoulder her posture tense and ready for anything. Her gaze focused.

"I am ALIE," The woman said, turning to meet Lexa's gaze.

Lexa's breath caught in her throat unnerved by the eyes looking at her. Fathomless dark eyes, black orbs of oblivion, no life sparked within their depths. Eyes that only sought to control, to bend and to break those around it.

"I am Lexa Kom Trikru," she stated simply with a slight bow of her head.

"I know," the woman intoned. "I know all about you."

Lexa made no move to respond. Feeling there was no need. She is not some young _branwada_ warrior, green and unlearned in tactics. No, she is the Commander of the 12 Clans, master tactician. So she would watch and listen, only reacting when action was required.

ALIE bowed her head a fraction acknowledging Lexa's quiet. _"_ I was fascinated by the Myth of your Commander's Spirit that Titus told Clarke and her people. Well except one. Jackson is mine now. Through him I know everything that is going on at this moment. Oh….," she paused tilting her head to the side. "It would appear Octavia has finally woken," Pausing again. "Her body has been badly hurt, so many bruises. Curious how her face was left so untouched." Lexa clenched her jaw, but made no other move at the obvious provocation. "Clarke is up as well. Her body had endured much. Her lip is cut, and her eye is still swollen. She looks also to be in great pain. I was there, for that. I watched as he took his anger at you out on the woman you love. He was like a beast. Pounding into her, causing her to cry out in pain. She didn't last as long as Octavia, before giving you up. Tears were running down her eyes as she sobbed, begging for mercy, as she gave him your secrets."

Lexa stood firm, her stoic mask in place. She may look unaffected, but she was howling in fury. It coursed through her nearly over powering her calm façade. She could not let ALIE have the upper hand. As she sent a silent apology to Clarke for her heartless behavior.

ALIE narrowed her eyes a moment. Lexa felt a shiver run down her spine. "That AI chip in you belongs to me. I will be needing it back, but for now, I will do other things," in the moments between blinks, she was gone.

In her place stood two men, one tall and bald, and one shorter with reddish blonde hair. Without warning they attacked surging forward to tackle her to the ground. They were strong. With a roar and a sudden surge of power and strength she was able to break free. She barely paused at the meaning of that as she took off at a run down the hill. Both men followed her after getting back onto their feet.

Octavia had been up for a few minutes when Kane and Monty made their way to Medbay. Abby was looking her over, being careful as she felt around her torso at the slight tensing of already sore muscles and groans and whimpers of pain in response to her careful ministrations

"Bell, did this," Octavia said seeing the unspoken question in Abby's concerned brown eyes. Her voice hoarse from the pain.

"Why?" Abby asked horrified.

"Because he needed to get info on Clarke." She saw Abby looked over at her daughter. "It was all part of the plan, Heda and Clarke needed me to stall while Kane got people out."

"You two did this to her?" Abby questioned disgusted as she looked between her daughter and the unconscious Commander.

"Yes," Clarke said looking at her mother, her blue eyes unwavering. As her mother eyes condemned her choices. "Leaders can't always be hero's," Clarke said softly. "Hero's can't always be good, and sometimes being bad is what is required. Octavia knew the stakes, knew what could happen. Just as I did," Clarke said pointing to her face. "She said she could do it, and she did. Do not belittle the courage of one of my warriors just because you do not agree with our choices," Clarke stating laying a hand on Lexa's shoulder.

"Your choices could have gotten her killed."

Clarke didn't falter at her mother's words. Instead she looked at Octavia, their eyes meeting, silent and understanding. "Then she would have done her Fos proud," Clarke said looking back at her mother. "There is no good or bad in war. Whatever rules War does have are rules to make those who watch from afar feel better as someone else goes off to fight it. Those who fight it know this so lines get blurred, the truth is withheld, because the only thing that really matters is winning."

"Did Lexa teach you that?" Abby accused, unwilling to believe her daughter truly believed this.

"No. Lexa taught me how much I loved her, how much I would destroy the world for her. She showed me just how willing I am to bend everything to my will. Then she showed me how not to. She showed me the difference in being ruthless and heartless, and how the line between is so fine you can easily step over without realizing. Each day as leaders we fight and plan, moving our warriors around an ever changing unstable chess board. The only thing solid is the resolve we have while moving them around. Risking their lives to be able to battle another day until we've won. Lexa and I love our people. We will shoulder the burdens of their love and hatred for our choices if it means that they can continue to be happy.

To have found each other and be together, was selfish on our parts. Our connection is both strength and vulnerability. It can be used against us more deeply than anything anyone within the circle of our protection will ever know. We will not simply be hurt, we will be used and broken because of it. No one knows me as Lexa does and no one sees Lexa as I do. We are both weakness and strength combined. Any who wishes can use it to break us more thoroughly than any physical pain could. So we hold it close, knowing that at some point it can no longer be just between us. Knowing that at the end, we will always choose our people first."

As Clarke's words faded Abby watched as each and every one of the Grounders dropped to their knees, their heads bowed in submission. She watched as Marcus, Monty and John sank without hesitation to their knees, too. Soon most of those around her followed. Even Octavia bowed her head, closing her eyes. After a pause they all stood their faces filled with a fierce pride. She knew that they would all die for Clarke, just as they would probably do so for Lexa. No matter how much Abby wanted to continue to believe that Clarke was still a child, the truth was she wasn't. She was a leader who had won the loyalty of not only her people but Lexa's as well. Slowly and with care she bowed her head in acknowledgment.

Murphy's had been watching Jackson as Clarke spoke. His features had become almost lifeless for a time as he listened intently. The set of his jaw was relaxed and unconcerned. He's body shifted to the right as he held his hands finger intertwined with the thumbs leaning on the pads of the other resting on his belly. When everyone had knelt down, Jackson had done so with an odd jerking motion, like he did it only to blend in. Something about that didn't sit well with him. The way his hands rested tickled his consciousness. Soon his mind lit up as his eyes narrowed with understanding. He needed to let Clarke know that ALIE was watching.

Lexa had been found shelter in one of the many empty building around her tower. Taking a moment to catch her breath to think on the things she had learned. She was both part of and separate from the City of Light. The two men that chased her were only part of it. There were laws that governed the way things moved here. While they may have appeared out of thin air, they had to move with physical steps. They couldn't just move suddenly without purpose. Lexa too was held by this constraint. While she could kind of feel them, they couldn't feel her, but they were able to seeming hold entire conversations amongst themselves. She had witness this when they seemed to move often as a single person instead of two, their movement perfectly synchronized. She was strong, her strength seeming without limit as she kept moving. She never tired. The last thing that had been a very pleasant surprise was that she could call on the aid of past Heda's, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring forth Fos Heda. Every time a sharp pain would gathered at her neck, a warning for her to stop. Something told her to be patient. Now was not the time.

"She is strong," the tall bald man name Gideon said. "She evades us and has control over the data in her Chip."

"She is smart," the reddish hair boy name Otan said. "She has figured out our limits and is starting to figure out hers."

"This may prove to be more difficult than we thought," Jaha said looking towards Her.

"Yes, so it would seem. It looks like our only solution will be a permanent one."

"That will be just as difficult," Jackson said. "Clarke has not left her side and trust very few to be close to her. However, Titus may prove to be most useful. He is in need of some guidance."


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke had dismissed everyone from the room, save for Titus, Murphy and Octavia (Who was in no condition to be moved and was presently sleeping). Her mind had been a whirl with ideas and worries after John had told her that Jackson was under ALIE's control. He had explained what ALIE's prime directive was and how it was her that launched the missiles that ended the world. Saying her creator wanted a solution to the world's problems. Apparently the solution had been "Too many humans.". He also informed them about ALIE and Jaha's plan concerning populating the City of Light. To get there one simply had to swallow a pill and all their pain and troubles would disappear. They would be accepted and welcomed with open arms. There would be peace, war would be destroyed. Clarke had to admit that it was tempting. Life on the ground had been nothing but struggle and heartache. How would their lives be different if all the opposition were taken away? Could her and Lexa live in peace, finally owing nothing more to their people, just simply be happy together. Clarke looked down at the trouble features of the woman she loved. Her safe place, her home

Jackson's predicament worried her having known him all her life as Abby's calm and happy med tech. He was always there when she would go and visit her mother, making her laugh with his attempts at being funny. His personality the perfect counterpart to her mother's harder perfunctory way. The man who was always happy and content didn't seem the type to fall prey to what Jaha and ALIE were selling. She wondered what had cause him to need what was being offered. Biting her lip in worry as feelings of uncertainty began to surface.

Her attempts to calm them did little as she looked over at the sleeping form of Octavia a reminder of the other responsibilities that awaited being finished. While Bellamy's fate rested on the shoulders of his sister, his cohorts were hers. She knew most if not all would be sentenced to death. Until Octavia was fully able to make her decision it was something that Clarke had little to be concerned over. For, now Lexa's condition took top priority. Clarke could see that this battle was taxing on her system. The steady beep beep of the monitor was a welcome sound after the scare they had gone through before Titus's arrival. A shudder ran over her at the memory.

Clarke had been discussing the situation with her mother, her fingers resting lightly on Lexa's hand, when there was a sudden spike in reading coming from the heart monitor along with a strained grunt. Before Clarke could fully register what was happening it all just stopped. Whatever it was Lexa's body had responded accordingly as a layer of sweat coated her skin and clammy to the touch. After a full check-up they had also found that her blood sugars had taken a nose dive. Now all of Lexa's systems were being monitored. They had also started an Iv drip and dense nutrient drip as well.

She had begun to pace back and forth between Lexa and the screen that displayed Lexa's blood. Stopping to watch absentmindedly at the way the cells moved and shifted. There was a more viscus quality in texture as tiny specs of something moved in slithering or darting like patterns. Clarke's attention became more focus when one of those something cells had started to curve around a normal cell like it was a shield. She studied them more fully noting that sometimes they would attack normal cells or shield others. She felt a prickle begin along her skin, a whisper of something as she tapped on the screen to enlarge the image further. Gasping loudly as the image began to sharpen and clear Lexa's blood was permeated with little…..

"Are those…?" Murphy breathed stunned having hurried to Clarke's side after hearing her gasp of surprise.

"Nanobots?! Yes!"

"Please explain," Titus said confusion heavy in his tone.

"I will explain later," Clarke said with a hint of finality. Titus knew that tone, it sounded a lot like Heda's and he found his body responding to it just as if it were. With a slight head bow he held his tongue.

"What do you think this means?" Murphy asked quietly.

Clarke was silent a moment as an idea began to form. "It means get Monty and my mother," she said a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "and… if this works I'll need you to get Raven."

Jackson watched as Murphy quickly came out to let Abby and Monty know Clarke had requested their presence. ALIE stood beside him her face neutral as usual, but he felt her gathering information from everywhere.

"Hey," Murphy said coming over to him and handing him a med case. "Clarke wants an update on the patients that had to be moved because of the Commander."

"Yes of course," Jackson said automatically.

"Thanks. Please report back when you have finished. Clarke wants to make sure everyone is okay, even though the Commander is her main concern. Please let them know she will be in to see them soon."

Nodding sharply as he hurried off to carry-out Clarke's orders.

"What's going on Clarke?" Monty asking coming up beside her as Abby followed.

"I think I've found something that could level the playing field against ALIE," She said pointing to the screen.

"No way?" Monty exclaimed shocked. "Nanobots!" he breathed in awe.

"Wait what?" Abby said looking more closely. "I'll be. But how?" she asked looking towards her daughter.

"I wish I knew," Clarke stated sadly. "But… I'm hoping it will give us a way to counteract whatever ALIE is doing."

"What do you need from us," Monty asked unsure.

"I think if we can create a serum out of Lexa's blood it will give a measure of independence to whoever is under her influence. I think it allows Lexa to still maintain control in the City of Light if the various spikes in heart rate and her facial expressions are anything to go by. From what John has told me, ALIE uses a chip to gain control of people. Taking away their pain and suffering. If we can inject them, the nanobots should take over. They are organic in nature and are constantly dying off and multiplying..."

"Clarke," Monty interrupted quickly realizing what needed to happen if they were successful. "The only way to see if it works is by getting someone who is being controlled by ALIE.".

Nodding her head in agreement. "I figured as much. When we are sure I will have John get Raven and we will try it on her."

"Are you sure Clarke?" Her mother asked worried. "We don't know what will happen if it doesn't work. It could kill her."

"Yes," Clarke said momentarily lowering her gaze. She had weighed the risk involved, sadly Raven was the best choice. Her knowledge of various tech was invaluable, to both themselves and ALIE. Either way Clarke had to subdue the threat she posed to them. If it worked she would become a powerful ally. If not ALIE would have lost a powerful pawn. Her heart ached as the consequences began to settle. Raven was a friend, close to her after the mutual loss of Finn, the boy they had both fallen in love with. The boy that lost his life by Clarke's hand, the irony wasn't lost to her. As a leader she had to make this call, as a friend she hated herself because of it. "She is the best choice," She said looking back at her mother with fierce determination.

"Raven, why do you continue to fight," ALIE asked.

"Because you are trying to take Finn away from me," she stated through clenched her teeth as she fought for control.

"You can't fight me forever Raven," ALIE said quietly. "You are not strong enough."

Raven didn't answer she knew she couldn't. She could feel her resolve beginning to break as ALIE assaulted her mind. She wanted to cry, but knew if she did ALIE would pounce and it would be all over. She couldn't lose Finn. He had been her family; he had been the one she first loved when she finally allowed the young lanky boy he was to bury himself completely into her heart. Even his betrayal with Clarke hadn't lessen the love she felt for him. He was still her family; he was still her bright side. Even the memory of his life draining away after Clarke had killed him was something she fought to keep. It had taken her a while to truly forgive the blonde leader. After the events at _TonDC_ she had a better understanding of why Clarke did what she did. Her actions had been a mercy, for both Finn and the others. They didn't stand a chance against the Grounders if Lexa had been killed. Camp Jaha would have been laid to waste. So yes, understanding was the easy part. Forgiveness was harder and would come later. She refused to relinquish her happiest of memories.

As the tears threatened to fall Raven Reyes steeled herself to continue her fight.

Titus watched as Fasi Abi and Monty worked to create something from Lexa's blood. Because the Commander condition had worsened they took only what they needed, and prayed to their god that it would work. As he listened closely he began to get an understanding of what these nano things were. Causing him even more distress over the further annihilation of his people's faith, closing his eyes as he hung his head in despair.

He felt someone come and stand before him, quietly waiting. Opening his eyes sighing before looking up into the blazing blue eyes of _Wanheda_.

She regarded him her eyes sweeping up, down and back up, meeting his trouble gaze. Looking at him as thought his very soul was a secret she could read.

" _You are not without purpose Flamekeeper_ ," she said to him.

Tilting his head in thanks and acknowledgment. " _My life, I have lived in dedicated service to the Commanders Spirit and the Heda's it chooses. All of it was a lie_."

" _No, Flamekeeper_ ," She looked at him kindly. " _It simply will change. Your knowledge is not irrelevant it is more important now more than ever. There is going to be a shift, a big one, and Lexa and her coalition will need_ your _guidance_."

" _Heda may not survive this battle_ ," he stated fearfully.

Clarke looked at him her eyes hard and unyielding. " _I will not humor those thoughts, Titus._ _Lexa is strong, your_ _Heda_ _is strong. Never forget that. Put your faith in her strength as I do._ "

Again he felt a swelling of pride at her words. Each moment spent in Wanheda's presence showed him another glimmer of why Heda was willing to bow before her. He saw the sincerity of her words in her eyes. He bowed his head fully in response

" _Good,"_ she said. _"Now ready yourself for battle._ " 

Lexa's blood was truly a marvel Monty decided as he watched the way it moved and shifted upon the slide. The fact that it was basically a fluid made up of not only the normal cells that red blood was made of but also, organic mechanical organisms was not lost to him. Whoever created this had truly entered into next level thinking. The nanobots aided in everything from faster healing, a robust immune system, and higher endurance. He was also sure they barely scratched the surface of what the nanobots were truly capable of.

He and Abby were also looking at the way the AI embedded at the base of Lexa's skull reacted to the blood, which was even more interesting. Taking a scanner and magnifying it they were able to witness that the nanobots actually flowed into the AI via the microfilaments that weaved into the central nervous system. Resulting in a near constant state of synapsis firing. The Commander had basically become a living breathing super computer. This also meant that anyone who didn't possess this blood would likely die of excruciating pain, because the nanobots also acted as a buffer. Their presence ensured the health of the rest of the body.

Sadly, being in awe of Lexa's blood was not the same as understanding it. The normal blood trials they were doing proved to be disheartening. The Black blood didn't blend well with normal blood. It refused to do so and was like oil and water. They were trying every emulsifier they could think of to get them to mix, but nothing seemed to work. The results ranged from okay to holy shit! which happened more often than not.

For now, they were at a standstill until they could find a solution to their problem.

Lexa closed her eyes, and slowed her breathing as she pictured Odel, the second Heda. Having called forth five of the 12 past predecessors, and using them as scouts to ensure her safety. Lexa could do nothing but play a cat and mouse game with Gideon and Otan her two pursuers that had been unrelenting in their chase of her. The use of the past Heda's had been a blessing. Tactically they like her were immune to ALIE and her control. They could speak great distances and if Lexa choose she could see through their eyes. The only downside was every hurt or injury that they received Lexa also endured. Luckily every Heda was a well-trained and strong warrior, and the injuries were shallow and could easily be ignored. At least for a while.

"Report," Lexa commanded.

"They had been about two blocks from where you were, but have since disappeared," Odel stated creating a metal picture that Lexa could easily see in her own mind. "I think you are safe for now. We will continue to keep guard while you look for a place to rest."

Lexa sighed as she sent a heartfelt "Thank you" to Odel, before ending the connection to do just that.

Lexa was beginning to realize that she had been wrong, as the hours continued to pass she began to feel the signs of exhaustion setting in. She needed to find a place soon or she exposed herself to being captured. While her predecessors made for good look-outs their ability to engage in hand to hand was extremely limited. She was weaving in and out of alley ways and along streets as she drew closer and closer to her tower feeling the difference in the air. There was something that called to her, but at the same time repulsed her. Ducking into one of the building she felt a pull draw her in. Pausing, she took stock of her surroundings. She had entered into a place with multiple tables and chairs in bright red and white and steel. Along the walls were various picture of what Lexa assumed to be types of foods. Somethings she recognized while others were alien and looked inedible. Going further in she came to an entryway that led to another opening at the end of a short hall. Again she felt the odd pull and without thinking continue forward. It led downstairs, and a soft glow could be seen from where she was. Cautiously she began to descend the stairs. Her footfalls were silent as she heard the soft ramblings of a voice below. It sounded agitated and angry, but stopped as Lexa came closer.

"Hello, Lexa," came a voice that sounded familiar. "I've waited a long time for you?"

Lexa, paused as she came to rest fully on the bottom step. Taking in her surroundings once again. A figure sat hunched over before brightly colored pictures that moved. Lexa vaguely remember seeing things like these in Medbay when she had brought Clarke to her mother. Whatever were on them, Lexa felt drawn to, a whisper of something playing at the edges of her mind. Something familiar.

Looking down as the figure began to sit up turning to face her as a creaking noise echoed around the small room.

"You," Lexa breathed, shifting into a ready stance.

Clarke looked at the syringe that held the blackish liquid with a purple tint. Hoping this would give them what they needed. So much was riding on this. After hitting wall after wall for the last hour Nyko -who had come in for med supplies- had given them what they needed. Which turned out to be a violently bright purple herb called the _JusJus_ accounting for the purple tint in the black liquid.

Clarke was surprise to learn that the Grounders Healers knew how to transfuse blood. It was a skill the _Fos_ _Heda_ taught them. Another surprising revelation was that _Natblida_ are not perfect matches for other _Natblida_. In fact, it was fatal to them, the nanobots or what Nyko referred to as spirit _strikeryon_ (little spirit), would work to destroy each other as the Nanobots were compatible only with one specific body. So the _Jusjus_ was useless, the blood had to be nanobot free. Which they had learned by the death of Fifth _Heda_ Linka. Otherwise they could receive blood from any type and be fine. Because the _Jusjus_ plant was used during all transfusions whether for normal or _Natblida_ all healers had to have extensive knowledge of it. The herb was also considered sacred and protected at all costs. Entire wars had been stopped if it was found. To not have it during a blood exchange could be fatal. Clarke wasn't about to explain that it was because of blood type incompatibility. The _JusJus_ made that issue nonexistent.

Now all that was left wait while John sent to get Raven, and they could see the result of their efforts.

John had been watching Raven for the past half hour. Noting the way her agitation would flared and then calm. People had been shooting nervous glances at her for the past hour and giving her a wide berth as they moved passed her. All the tables around her were empty as people crowded on those farthest from her. John had always kinda like Raven, her sass and sarcasm were often hard to handle, but she was honest and didn't hold back. He felt a mild tinge of guilt after having shot her and causing her to become crippled because of it. He could see why she had taken the Pill since she was able to move around with ease, no sign of a disability.

"Hello Raven," John said coming up to her carefully. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one, she is gone for now," Raven said in a hard tone with a distracted wave of her hand. "Murphy… so tired," She said as she began to crumble before him. "I can't... she'll take over completely… have to save Finn… Can't lose Finn."

"You won't," Raven heard him say as she felt a sharp prick to her skin followed quickly be blackness.

Jackson was making his way back to Medbay when he saw Murphy carrying Raven in his arms. He hastened his steps to join the younger man sending a call to ALIE.

"What happened?" He asked concerned, falling in to step as Murphy continued forward.

"I had to sedate her," Murphy murmured as they entered Medbay after the Guards had let them past.

"Put her down here," Abby said rushing over from where her and Monty had been off to the left looking over some kind of bright purple substance, grabbing her med kit along the way to examine Raven.

"What is going on?" ALIE appeared besides him as she watched the scene unfold.

"They had to sedate Raven."

"Why?"

"I don't know; I was coming to Medbay just as Murphy was. He only told me he had sedated her."

ALIE looked to where Titus and Clarke were standing far to the side engaged in some kind of discussion. Titus's eyes darting left to right as Clarke's bore into him. Soon their whispers became more tense and heated as postures became more dominate and combative. The bald man eyes rested quickly on them before dart around again. Everyone jumped as Clarke bellowed for Titus to 'Stand down.' and watched his eyes snapped to her with murderous intent. With barely a nod in her direction before sweeping past Jackson and out of Medbay. As Jackson made to follow Clarke was making her way over to him.

ALIE nodded letting him know she was already handling it as the young leader approached.

Clarke schooled her features as best as she could as she approached Jackson. She wanted to get a report on how the others were doing. She knew she wasn't doing a good job, when Jackson frowned at her slightly. Pressing her lips together nodding in acknowledgement. "I need to get out of here," she said instead. "Why don't we head back to the others so I can go and speak with them."

"Sure," Jackson agreed.

"Great just let me send for Indra and have Lincoln come inside."

It didn't take long for a man named Thelonius to find Titus. Who in a quiet voiced asked if he could sit down and was quickly granted permission. Thelonius was thoughtful and charming, offering comfort and listening as Titus spoke and fumed over his mistreatment at the hands of _Wanheda_. Thelonius was quiet when quiet was required and spoke only when words were warranted. Titus felt contentment at being listen to as he slowly fell under the darker man's spell. They had been talking for some time before Titus was summoned away. Just before he left Thelonius's side an offer was made. One that Titus was tempted to consider as he returned awkwardly the kind smile from the other man.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa looked at the woman standing before her, uncertainty turning in her gut, but like everything else about this place, familiar. There was a tug there, like someone who has been hidden in a dream. Just a tickle of something.

She looked the woman up and down, noting her simple black garb of a tank top and trousers, that hung loosely from her hips. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her face was clean and bare lacking of any sort of paint or make-up. The green eyes were much like Lexa's own kind, filled with thoughtful compassion. She looked relaxed and unassuming in the way she carried herself. She had a smile on her face, but it was suffused with sadness and regret.

"Who are you?" Lexa asked, dubiously.

"I am Becca Lawford," the woman replied slowly. "But you may know me better as First Heda."

A shudder ran down Lexa's spine as the need to bow before this woman suddenly gripped her. Locking her legs and narrowing her eyes, asking instead. "Why do you have the face of the enemy?"

"That is a long story that starts a little before the world was destroyed," Becca breathed woefully. "First, you are safe here, ALIE cannot penetrate this place. It is both part and separate from the City, much like you are. The way you got in will not be the way you get out," Becca grew quiet a moment before taking a deep breath to turn back towards the moving pictures behind her.

"The Earth was dying," Becca began gently her words laced with heavy pain and sadness as the pictures behind her began to shift and change. Lexa watched as the images mirror the First Heda's words. "We had been foolish in our arrogance, using the Earth's resources without regard for how plundering without restraint would have consequences. Everyone took, but very few repaid. Those with power were greedy for the riches and wealth they could acquire. They didn't care, whether off the backs of those less powerful or Mother Earth didn't matter. Ultimately they were the ones who had the means to save themselves. Using their considerable wealth to create strongholds within the various mountain ranges around the globe," Images of large metal moving beasts filled with mounds of earth or others that broke into the face of the mountains carving out large chunks of rock, were shown "Mount Weather was one of them," Lexa's nostrils flare at the mention of her people's former enemy and the accompanying picture that appeared.

"I, along with a number of my colleagues wanted to try and save it. So together we created ALIE 1. One of the scientists, my fiancé a man named Chris, used me as her template. We soon realized that ALIE 1 was not the solution we had been hopping for. She had the worlds knowledge at her finger tips and her answer had been the annihilation of most of humankind. So we created a cage to hold her, a complicated prison that should have held her longer than it did. Little did we understand just how smart we had made her.

"Years before, 12 countries had launched space stations. Scientist from around the world were trying to come up with solutions to the worlds problems. Problems that were quickly escalating as the earth attempted to right the imbalance. My station, Polaris, was the only one privately owned. I, along with my assistant, had been working on an ALIE 2. What ALIE 1 lack ALIE 2 would not. Being a computer made ALIE 1 unconcerned with the human aspect of making decisions. To put it simply she was heartless. ALIE 2 is exactly like ALIE 1 except that ALIE 2 requires a human interface to work properly. ALIE 2 would grow and change because the different hosts would grow and change. Their experiences adding to the information ALIE 2 had in the form of a copy of that person's mind and body. Allowing the new host to access their predecessor's knowledge. That is why you are able to call upon the former Commanders," Becca's face dropped suddenly.

"It was four months after I had begun working on ALIE 2 that I received an urgent message from Chris, telling us that ALIE 1 had escaped her cage to launched all of the Earth's armed nuclear war heads," Lexa looked closely at the screens as they showed large rolling fires and dust clouds engulfing the earth. Everything the flames touched was destroyed. Lexa could just make out the scorched earth where there had been lush greenery, now stood blacken and dead. "In a matter of seconds, I along with the other 12 stations watched as the world was laid to waste. The guilt and pain I felt was crippling.

"For two years I work tirelessly to get ALIE 2 to work. Each time I ran a sim the subject would die. Eventually I came to realize that the host needed something extra within in order ensure a proper interface. Thus the _Natblida_ was born. Black blood made up of my than normal red cells infused with small organic robots called nanos, created a buffer for the host. While I worked, fueled by my part in the Earth's destruction, life support on the various other stations was beginning to fail. The thirteen stations were in the process of combining to form a larger station. Hoping this would fix the problem, but the military commander on my station wouldn't let that happen unless I got rid of my work. I was reluctant and refused to do so. So instead I used what little time I had to finish what I could. Just before we were supposed to connect with the other stations I implanted ALIE 2 at the base of my skull," Becca said touching the spot on her neck. Startling Lexa who felt the ghost of a finger on her neck as well. "I took what little I was able to prepare and left in an escape POD to earth. As I made my way down to earth my station Polaris was destroyed.

"I was treated as a God, having come down in a fiery conveyance and bringing with me the ability to help those around me. The ALIE 2 gave me wisdom far beyond normal capacity. My black blood gave me immunity from the radiation that still hung in the air. I had learned that ALIE 1 had gone into a dormant state. So I began my work to try and fix what I had a hand in destroying, but first stability had to be created. I knew the threat of the people hiding in Mount Weather could pose. They had the means to resurrect ALIE 1 once again, but were contained until their people could safely come to the surface, when the radiation dropped to livable levels.

"I knew that I couldn't live forever. While the black blood slowed aging and allowed for faster recovery I could still be killed. I had enough starter blood to make at least 4 more black blooded people. I choose to injected it into children whose cells were more elastic and would accept the injection better. These were children who had been abandoned or lost their parents to the constant wars the clans engaged in. Taking them in and raising them as my own. I eventually took a mate, a beautiful man named Nos, giving birth to three beautiful children, two girls and a boy. All had inherited my black blood. My mate taught the children to fight, and have honor. While I taught them to be critical and thoughtful. I was able to watch all my children grow to become strong and compassionate men and woman. I was then able to watch my grandchildren grow and the births of some of my great grand children. I was happy. My children stayed close, living on the family home stead which would eventually become where the _Natblida_ would come to stay and be trained. Not all of my progeny had been gifted with the black blood. While their black-blooded siblings were special each child was treasured. From the normal blooded children, the Fleimkepa was created. Trained just as their counterparts were, but with lesson for history and advisement as well. It would become a strong symbiotic relationship.

"Eventually my fight came to an end. I awoke here, in the City of Light and the first thing I did was close this off to the rest of you, but still maintained a careful eye on each new Commander that was chosen. I knew I had to be ready for when ALIE 1 was again unleashed when Mount Weather was finally able to make it to the surface. I knew nothing of the future demise of the space stations and that they would come to earth sooner than expected. They were to remain in orbit for another hundred years. It would appear the oxygen failure was fair worst that any could have imagine.

"To my surprise it was not Mount Weather that would set ALIE free, but a man named Thelonious Jaha. The Ark's former Chancellor. So I watched and waited for the best time to act. The opportunity presented itself when you came into Medbay. I knew ALIE 1 would be drawn to ALIE 2 and so I used that to bring you in. Now, maybe I can finally destroy ALIE 1."

Lexa watched as Becca's eyes filled with hope, but Lexa was hesitant.

The stood before a lake which had a small island raising from the center. Upon the island stood a small plain house tiny and unassuming. From afar you could see a small dock where no boat was moored. Its surface crystal clear water reflecting the sun making rainbows here and there. It was peaceful and calm.

ALIE and Jaha stood on the dock, looking out towards the island. With a wave of her hand over the edge of a dock a boat began to rise. When it had risen fully they boarded. Once they were settled the boat lurched forward on its own accord towards the island.

"Do you think Titus will join us?" ALIE asked.

"I think so," Jaha said reflectively. "He is very distraught over everything that is happening. His purpose in question. We can offer him a new purpose. He is the perfect person to have join us. He will have information that will prove very useful. His knowledge of Grounder's history is immense. He…"

"She is gone," ALIE interrupted, suddenly.

"What!" Jaha exclaimed. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know. I can't feel her anywhere. I also can't feel the others that she brought. This is concerning, Thelonious. She must be found."

"I will go to Medbay and find out what I can," He said blinking out.

ALIE continued her journey forward.

Becca watched patiently as Lexa paced back and forth before her. The younger woman's body restless with this information. It had been a lot to take in. So much of the Grounders history had been deconstructed, by what Becca revealed. For Lexa it was like a flood gate had been opened. New information and understanding was beginning to fill her mind. Becca's life as Heda all her experiences before landing on earth were now hers to access. The wealth of knowledge was almost staggering for her. Thanks to the AI chip it didn't take long to absorb this new info. It was her human side that was slower.

As her mind raced with all the possibilities and all the problems. She began to miss Clarke. The sky girl had become her anchor. Someone to keep her tethered when the burdens of Heda became too much. She knew she had to find a way back to her.

"We must stop ALIE," she said determination in her voice. "What must we do?"

"Find her kill switch," Becca said. "I have an idea where it could be, I need you to check it out."

"Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson walked with Clarke to the temporary Medbay engaged in pleasant familiar conversation. He watched as Grounders nodded slightly as she passed her eyes flashing to them in acknowledgment but nothing more. Her head was held high an air of command and control around her, even as she smiled at and laughed with him. He watched as she spoke to the few Grounders that approached in Trigedasleng. Bowing again slightly each of them saying ' _Wanheda'_ as they departed, curious as to what was being spoken.

"We had heard Wanheda before, "Jackson began as he started to fell ALIE taking over. "We know it is what the Grounders call you now," his voice becoming toneless and dull. "What does it mean?" he features becoming neutral. ALIE was in control.

Clarke frown slightly at both his question and the sudden change in his body and tone. Tilting her head a little, watching him. "Hmmm," she breathed carefully, before turning her head to stare off in the distance. "I means Commander of Death," she finally said softly, sighing. "Taking down the mountain gave me power. So I became something to sometimes fear, sometimes respect, sometimes be hunted," she let the discontent enter her voice, letting him know how she felt about the legend she gained. "This is too heavy to bring into the Medbay. Let's focus on our people," she said, forcing a bright smile.

The temporary Medbay was a convert from one of the larger old conference rooms. Part of it was sectioned off in the front, dedicated to walk-ins with minor medical issues. ALIE watched as Clarke went to check in with each of the less critical patients that had been moved there; having spoken to Jackson before going over to talk to them. She looked at him directly, interested and focused on what he was telling her. ALIE absorbed everything, every word and every emotion that flickered across the blonde's face.

She observed the way those around Clarke reacted to her presence. Many were hostile, while some looked relieved, happy she was there. Clarke listened to each of them. Taking extra time with those who were unhappy, unfazed by their apparent ire, listening to them as they questioned and criticized her leadership. She listened respectfully her face furrowed in concentration as concern and understanding radiated from her. When she spoke it was not to issue apologies, but understanding for what they felt and that it was important and okay to feel that way. ALIE watched as the heat of their anger faded and eventually left all together. She would then ask if she could do a quick examination to ensure for herself that they were healing. Many of them agree, some said it was unnecessary they were fine. Clarke never pushed instead she smiled at them and wished them well before moving onto the next.

A couple hours had pasted by the time they made it to the last person.

"Ah," came Clarke's sigh of relief as she stretched her tired muscles. "Come let's go grab some food. There should be plenty of game thanks to the Grounder hunting party," pausing to lick her lips. "I hope they were able to get venison. I _love_ vension," she said with a low moan. "The cooks in Polis makes an amazing venison stew," she said as her mouth began to water. "I hope one day you get the chance to visit there."

"Thank you, Clarke," ALIE said, as Clarke noted again the odd quality to Jackson's tone. "We are lucky the Grounders are willing to help us, for now."

"Hmm," she said. "Now that Pike is gone, the Grounders will honor the Coalition."

"Will they expect us to as well?"

"Yes, but right now they will offer aid until things can truly be settled. It was Lexa's orders when Pike was brought down."

"So we will vote on whether we honor the Coalition?"

"Of course," She said readily. "We are still who we are. Heda has no intention of changing the way our people run themselves. There will simply be more consideration in what we do. It would be in Arkadia's best interest to honor it though. The benefits are great."

"If we vote to honor the Coalition what will be expected?"

Clarke paused mulling over what to say. Before she could decided her stomach rumbled. "Let's eat first," Clarke said her face reddening in with slight embarrassment. "I can answer your questions better over a good meal and full stomach. You in?" She said smiling at him.

ALIE nodded in agreement.

The darkness was kind this time, as Raven slept. Her dreams had been her own and she could finally see Finn's face clearly for the first time in weeks. She could see the lines of his jaw, the squareness she had touched as they lay in bed talking about nothing in particular. The way his brown eyes would looked at her as he gently thrust into her, taking in everything about her. The excitement of his features as he held up one of two of the last birthday gifts she'd receive before they were separated. The way he looked at her after she came to the ground, full of love but also guarded, withholding. The slight slump of his shoulders when he couldn't deny her accusations of his caring for another. The way his features were both happy and sad as she endured the surgery that would eventually leave her crippled. Every detail was hers again. She felt complete. No matter the life that she endured, her memories of Finn, good or bad, happy or heartbreaking, were her favorite.

She felt the tug of her lips as she smiled.

Indra watched as Abby bent over the younger woman name Raven. Her brow creased, watching the change in the features of the sleeping girl. There was concern, and hope plain on the _Fasi's_ face. They had been quick to inject the serum into Raven while she slept. Since Clarke was engaged in keeping the _natrona_ occupied.

Turning to look at her Heda who lay so vulnerable before her was hard. Indra had wanted to rip and beat and destroy anything that could cause her Heda harm, but right now her way would not help. The old ways would only cause more problems. So she waited deferring to the command of _Wanheda_. Someone everyone around Heda knew was special to their leader. She turn to look at Abby when she heard the quiet intake of breath.

"Mrs. G," Raven said softly, as Abby looked down at her.

Smiling at the familiar nickname. "Hello, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

Raven was quiet as she searched for the words to describe what she felt.

There was a calm about her again, the kind she first felt after having swallowing the Key. But there was also a feeling of deep awareness, of herself and her surroundings, as though she was part of everything and still her. She was content yet excited. Raven could still feel ALIE, but it was muted and dulled. It wasn't the pervasive control of before. It was more like a symbiosis. Where there had only been ALIE now there was another. Someone as powerful as the AI was. This entity was kind and compassionate where ALIE was cold.

"Like me," Raven said simply. "But better. What did you do?"

"Are you alone?" Abby asked eyeing her carefully, disregarding Raven's question.

"Yes," Raven said thoughtfully bobbing her head left to right. "I can feel her, but she isn't in control," pausing as tears began to well in her eyes. " I can remember Finn, Abby. I haven't lost Finn." Raven spoke with such naked relief it caused Abby's chest to constrict with emotion. "Thank you," tears tracked down the younger woman's cheeks as she moved to pull the older woman into a fierce hug. Using what little strength she could muster.

"Don't thank me,"Abby replied placing a comforting hand to Raven's shoulder after extricating herself from the embrace. "Thank Lexa," she said looking towards the Commander's body. Then looking to Murphy and nodding her head.

Raven had never seen the Commander look to vulnerable or so young. The great and powerful Heda someone to be feared and respected looked more that a young woman barely out of her teens. As her brown eye's raked over Heda's body she began to feel a pull towards the unconscious leader like a connection or bond. It wrapped around her like a warm blanket, strong and comforting as she gazed at her. There was a steady determined strength beneath the skin, causing Raven to feel safe, protected. Closing her eye's savoring the feeling wondering idly if this was what Clarke felt, too.

Jaha made his way quickly over to Medbay. Hoping he could find someone he could question; willing to use whatever means would get him answers. As he rounded the corner, he saw that there were 2 armed guards at the door, tall men broad of shoulder, looking a head, looking around, eyes carefully taking in any and all information around them. Thinking quickly he made his way over to Kane to see if he could help him. He saw Kane talking with a dark- tattooed skin Grounder woman whose face was hard and impassive; often glaring at those who came too close to her. Kane on the other hand did his best to steer those who did away and near him.

"Hello, Marcus," Jaha said his voice low and measured.

"Thelonius," Marcus returned clamping a hand to the other man's shoulder, in camaraderie. "This is Indra, Chief General of the Trikru," Jaha gave a cursory nod of acknowledgement. "Indra this is Thelonius Jaha, he was the Chancellor before the Ark came down," Indra too offering the same greeting, very much not liking Jaha. "What brings you here?" Kane said ignoring the obvious dislike of his two companions.

"I'm feeling a little unwell at the moment and was hoping to see someone," Jaha said waving his hand dismissively. "More important, I had heard news of the Commander, how is she faring?" he asked concern etched in his brow.

"She is still in a coma and unresponsive," Indra offered succinctly, leery of the man before her. Her instincts bellowing at her to end his fight..

"Are you sure?" He asked before realizing how suspicious it sounded.

"From what I learned prior, yes," Indra replied scowling at the ill-mannered man, wanting even more to strike him down.

"Kane, Jaha, General," Clarke's said nodding towards the Grounder. Who bowed her head with a murmured 'Wanheda' before taking her leave and entering back into the room. "Thank you for your help today," Clarke said looking over to Jackson, who had stood to the side awaiting his own set of orders. "Please return to Temp Medbay and help them in there." Jackson gave a quick nod of acceptance before leaving. "What brings you here?" She asked looking toward the former Chancellor.

"Hold up," Kane shouted after Jackson, who hurried back towards them. "It would appear that Thelonius is not feeling his best," Kane spoke for him. His hand still clamped to Jaha's shoulder. "I was just about to show him over to the temporary Medbay that was set up. Perhaps Jackson could show him the way?"

"I think we can make an exception for our former Chancellor," Clarke said with a indulgent smile. Waving Jackson away letting him know it was okay. "Please follow me," moving to the side, hand out graciously letting him know to lead the way.

Nodding his head in thanks, as Clarke gave a sharp nod to the guards on duty as they opened the door for them.

Upon entering the room they saw Abby looking worriedly over the body of Raven Reyes.

"What happened," Clarke asked, going over to her mother. Jaha following close behind.

"We had to sedate her," Abby said sighing heavily. "There had been some reports from people coming from the mess hall that Raven was acting a little unstable. I sent Murphy and Lincoln, who said she was babbling about loosing Finn, to sedate her and bring her here."

Clarke listen intently, her fingers running back and forth along her bottom lip, looking at the woman who was resting peacefully. "How long has she been out?" she asked finally.

"A little under a hour," Abby said. "We plan to keep her sedated for a while longer. There seems to be an amino issue that is causing her to act like this."

Jaha noted the look of worry that flashed over Clarke's features. As did ALIE when she appeared at his side.

"I can't feel her either," ALIE stated trying to reach the unconscious girl's mind. Something she should have been able to do even in her current state.

"They must have used some very powerful sedatives," he said concerned. "She will be fine. Her part is unimportant right now. We will be fine until she is needed."

"As you say," ALIE said, willing to accept his words…for now.

The sounds of angry whispering began to filter into everyones consciousness. Everyone looking over to where Titus and Indra were standing, both of there bodies taunt with tension. They spoke rapidly in Trigedasleng, as their whispers turned into hisses.

"Indra, Titus," Clarke called making her way over to the combative duo. Who instantly quieted down at Clarke's sharp tone.

They spoke for a few more moments before Titus turned again on his heel before turning around and shouting 'fools' to both of them, as he caught Jaha's eye. Indra's face grew red with anger making her move to follow, but Clarke held her off. Saying something more, after a spell Indra acquiesced, but did not abate her angry glare.

Titus was fuming, Indra had been the last straw in the breaking of the Advisor. Everything about his life was unravelling quickly and he was becoming belligerent. The warrior's disrespect had been like a knife to his gut. His word, which was considered second only to Heda's, was now a joke to the Chief General. Something to laugh at and scorn. He is the Fleimkepa, the foundation that the Power of Heda and its Spirit rested on. He knew the histories of their leader, every triumph as well as every failure. He position a place of honor and respect. The Skaikru's uncovering the falsity of their history was too much. His displeasure radiated off of him as he made his way back to the bench where the dark skin man had found him.

Titus didn't have to wait for long. "Hello, my friend," Jaha said as he made his way to the bench, indicating silently if he could sit.

"Please," Titus agreed quickly.

They sat in silence for a while. Watching as the people of Arkadia went about their day, adults doing adult things while children played. It was a peaceful scene juxtaposed with his inner feeling. He wanted the feeling of sureness the past days were ripping from him. He needed to feel whole again.

With a shuddering breath. "Does your offer stand?"

A smile spread quickly along the lips of the dark skinned man. "Very Well," he said drawing a small pouch. "put out your hands," he ordered as he loosened the string holding it close and up ended it into Titus's cupped hand.

Titus eyes the Key, rolling it around between his finger and thumb, noting the sacred symbol he had proudly given his life to in the form of another. Perhaps, just perhaps this symbol would grant him the same.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Take it within," came Jaha's simply reply.

Without a moments hesitation, the bald headed man placed it upon his tongue and gave his fate over to the dark-skinned man.


	7. Chapter 7

Lexa had been looking at a map of the City with Becca when she felt a presence flicker within her mind, startling her.

"Do you feel that?" Becca asked looking to Lexa whose face was a mirror image of the surprise on her own.

"Sha," Lexa breathed quietly. Curious as to what was happening. This new mind was calling to her, looking for her. Cautiously she answered, feeling this new presence was a friend and not a foe. The answering emotions was elation and relief as the connection between them grew stronger, more solid, along with the understanding of who it was.

"Raven?"

The plan had been simple. Find Lexa. Raven already knew that her presence was causing a major disruption in ALIE's primary programming. The fact that Lexa had autonomous control of herself and the past data files of the previous Commanders was like a virus to ALIE's code. What resources ALIE had were not able to combat the rogue element that is Heda Lexa. Add to that the curiosity of Lexa's sudden disappearance from the City's awareness, while obviously still very much unconscious was a puzzle that she knew ALIE was trying desperately to figure out. For all intent and purposes the Commander had become invisible.

Her return to the City had brought with it a slight feeling of being boneless as she immediately felt an odd sensation of being encased in jelly, cold and pressing while also encased in a thin layer of warmth right below the jelly that tingled and dance along her skin. Her sense of self was now very much her own and she found that she could push through the warmth and still maintain that control. As her mind quickly adjusted to the new information and her new found control she began to see clearly the way that City and ALIE worked, and how much Lexa's freedom and presence change that. While ALIE's control had become dull and almost background in noise. Lexa's was vital but faint so Raven had focused on making the connection stronger to Lexa.

She had taken a moment to collect her barring feeling the Commanders energy signature instantly. Sending a silent call along the connection. It took only a moment for relief and excitement to flooded her when Lexa answered her call, causing the connection she felt with the Grounder leader to strengthen. Sharpening further Ravens keen understanding of how the City of Light and ALIE worked and how Lexa's presence had changed it.

Raven, using her stronger connection with the Commander to guide her as she made her way carefully through alley ways, around corners and down various streets as the connection continued to increase. As she passed by a flower shop she felt a pull to enter. Pausing a moment, smiling at how peculiar something like this would exist in a place so artificial in creation, before opening the door. The pull continued, becoming more insistent as she was drawn to the back, coming to a staircase leading down, where a soft blue glow emanated.

She made her way cautiously down the stairs, straining her senses for any unknown dangers. She trusted the Commander, but was unsure of the situation she was slowly getting herself into.

"Commander," Raven called, in a voice trembling with uncertainty.

"Raven?" came Lexa's shocked reply.

"Yes," she said in a rush eager to tell Lexa the news. She began to quicken her steps down the stairs. When she reached the bottom stairs looking down. "Clarke," Raven began as she raised her head. "ALIE!" Raven said in a panic backing haphazardly away, unconcerned about where she was backing into.

"Raven," Lexa began moving closer towards the dark eyed girl. Her hands out in an attempt to calm her.

"No! Get away from me," Raven voice shrill, picking up the first thing she found on the table as a means to protect her self. She began to swing the screwdriver before her in a show of courage.

"This is Becca," Lexa said slowly, carefully eyeing the pointy dagger like tool that Raven brandished before her.

"Who?" Raven asked momentarily confused, but still holding the screwdriver at them, moving between the two.

"She is ALIE's creator," Lexa explained her tone placating. "As well as the First Heda," she said stilling her mind to try and restrengthen the connection with Raven's, that had been temporarily strained from shock, to let her feel the sincerity and truth of her words. While the images that Becca had shown her began to flicker slowly across the vid screen. Raven became entranced by what she saw. The launching of the nuclear missiles, and the resulting destruction. The people who had turned the mountains into strongholds to ride out the resulting nuclear radiation. How Mount Weather had been one. Becca and how her hand touch directly or indirectly everything that had occurred and Becca's life on the ground. She felt the soul crushing guilt that almost swallowed Becca, before she steel herself, determined to fix it. She realized that the lab they were standing in was an extension of Becca herself, and everything was hers to manipulate and control. It was a sanctuary and pocket that ALIE had no knowledge even existed.

Raven looked at Becca, trying to separate the fears and feelings from her that she felt with ALIE.

"We have to stop her," Raven breathed once the last image was shown.

"We will," Lexa said more sure than she felt.

"We have to," Raven said looking Lexa in the eyes. Brown meeting green. "Clarke is waiting for you."

Lexa's heart soared at hearing this as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "I miss her too."

Becca had been quietly watching. Her lower lip between her teeth in worry as a swarm of questions buzzed around her head. How had Raven come here? How was she in control? Was she working with ALIE? Being used to get to Lexa?

"How?" Becca began unsure how to start.

Raven looked at her head tilted to the side. "Lexa's blood. The nanobots you introduced, they are counteracting ALIE's control."

Becca stared at her a moment, her mind buzzing at the realization that should have so obvious. "Of course," Becca exclaimed as her hand open quickly besides her, eyes bright with understanding. Aware that not even she knew the full extant of what the blood coursing through her veins was capable of. "Who figure it out?" She looked to Raven, her brow creased with wonder.

"Clarke," Raven said grinning as she felt Lexa's pride flare.

"Your Clarke is amazing," Becca said looking at Lexa.

"My Clarke," Lexa said quietly almost reverently. "She sure is. That one of the reasons why I love her."

There was a noticeable pause as Lexa's realized what she had exposed. Her face beginning to pink.

Smirking at the obvious embarrassment on the Commanders blushing face. "I'll be sure to let her know." Raven promised.

Lexa opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it. "Thank you," she said instead.

Raven gave a quick nodded. "Now," turning to Becca. "Tell me about the shack on the lake."

"It's where ALIE's kill switch is, her heart."

It was a curious feeling that invaded Titus's senses. All the anger and hurt he had felt quickly leaving his body, replaced by an almost total feeling of bliss and serenity. His anger at everything wiped away like dust on a mirror. The animosity towards the conflicting information he had learned since coming here was unimportant and forgotten. His feelings of respect and duty to the commanders spirit were now replaced by respect and duty towards the woman in the red dress. He was now hers to command.

"I am yours," he said kneeling head down before her, his voice reverent.

"Rise and tell me how I can beat those who stand in my way," the lady in the red dress ordered.

"I would be my pleasure." He said as a slight buzzing filled his head. Smiling at the knowledge the buzzing brought.

Becca became filled with hope as the plan quickly came together. Raven proved to be a mechanical wonder and all her bolster and bravado that radiated from her were backed up by how quickly she grasped what Becca explained. She had waited patiently for years hoping one of her own descendants would take on the mantle of the Commander. She knew that any natblida would do, but her pride and guilt wanted one of her own to atone for her sins. As the years and Heda's passed she began to think she would never see her blood again on the throne. When Lexa took the throne, she began to breathed easier, hoping than that her chance would happen in Lexa's lifetime. She had known that there were so many variables that needed to occur to make any of that possible, but Becca had faith it would, plus she had forever to wait. She didn't count on it taking nearly 100 years to happen or that it would be the space station that had destroyed her own would be the catalyst.

The plan was straight forward, but hardly simple. The moment Raven returned to her body the plan was in motion. First Becca had to establish a link on this end that Raven could then link to from outside. Together they would work to separate the various minds from ALIE's collective. It was a small comfort that ALIE hadn't gain as many followers to her cause. While they did that Lexa along with her army of past Heda's would make their way to the Shack. Becca would provided a dampener that Lexa could wear that would keep her hidden from ALIE, until she reached the Lake. While Becca created the link, Raven would inform Clarke of their plans. It then became Clarke's job to keep Jaha and his followers occupied while they worked. The amount of coordination was epic is scale, but they were positive they could win. They really had no other choice.

"Okay, give me an hour to fill Clarke in and establish my end of the link."

"Sha, We will be ready," Lexa assured her. Before hesitantly adding. "Don't.."

"I won't," Raven said clasping her hand to Lexa's shoulder reassuringly, before closing her eyes and blinking out.

Medbay felt cramped and oppressive as Clarke paced back and forth anxious to find out anything. As Indra and Lincoln, who was standing besides Octavia, both watched as she muttered and made various expressions that ran the gambit of happy, sad, angry and fearful.

Trying to ignore the waves of mixed emotions rolling of the blonde Monty and her mother instead focused on learning more about Lexa's blood.

Murphy, with his blue all seeing eyes, sat watching Clarke quiet and out of the way. Just watching, absorbing, and learning. His eyes flicked to the still body resting surrounded by them all. Everything rested right now on Ravens slight, and very capable shoulders. She had closed her eyes a little over two hours ago looking for the Commander. The steady beep beep of the heart monitor connected to her offering some comfort that Raven was okay.

Clarke had held her breath when her mother gave her the news that Raven had been okay after being injected by the serum. While Clarke had kept Jackson occupied, her mother had relayed the plan to Raven and alerted Murphy to the good news. When Clarke returned, with Jaha in tow, Raven had already returned set upon her mission.

The brunette looked calm, nothing like when she had seen her friend in passing when she first came, her breathing slow and measured. Now the pieces were slowly coming together. Raven would find Lexa. She said silently to herself, more sure then she felt. Unwilling to give power to the possibility of it not working she continued to pace, continued to wait until she could get the answers to questions she desperately wanted to ask. And maybe could say things she desperately should have said earlier.

Raven began to slowly open her eyes, vaguely aware of the sounds of someone pacing and muttering in agitation. While she could hear the soft murmurings of Monty and Abby. She ignore them focusing instead on watching her friend, noticing the way her muscles tensed and relaxed as she tried to control the tension in her muscles.

"I saw her, Clarke," Raven croaked. She heard the soft intakes of breathe from those around her, noting the blonde still deep in her thoughts, hadn't reacted…yet.

It had taken Clarke a minute to realize that Raven had spoken. Pacing a moment more before stopping abruptly, head snapping up and turning on her heel to stare in shock at what Raven had just said.

"How is she?" Clarke asked her voice shaking with tension and fear as she came closer to her friend.

"She is fine, but we don't have a lot of time. There is so much to tell you but I have to keep it to the main crux. First, I met a scientist named Becca Lawford."

"Who?" Clarke interrupted, brows furrowed, not knowing the name

"She's the scientist who helped created ALIE," Raven watched as Clarke processed this first bit of information. Before Clarke could voice her anger, she continued. "And the First Heda," she watched as the blonde's mind seemed to stall and stutter while the two grounders present growled softly. The confusion and anger that danced across Clarke's features would have been comical if not for the seriousness of the situation.

"Huh," Clarke said utterly dumbfounded.

"It's too long of a story to tell now, we have much to do and little time. Just know that she is shielding the Commander and that the moment her part is fulfilled we will have very little time to do everything we need."

"Which is?"

"Protecting and saving the minds of everyone connected to ALIE before destroying her heart."

"Heart?" Abby asked, confused, before Clarke could.

"Kill switch," Raven clarified, tilting her head in Abby's direction, but not taking her eyes from Clarke.

Clarke's eyes widen in shock.

"Yep," Raven nodded reading the others girls expression. "Which is where Lexa will be making her way to it as Becca and I work to protect the minds of the people under ALIE's control. You, my blonde beauty, will need to provide a distraction to Jaha and the others. We aren't sure how the people will react once the link is severed. Once the ball is set in motion there will be zero room for errors."

"I see," Clarke said her tone clipped as her features became hard and stony, determination etched into every line of her face.

"Indra," Clarke said leveling a gleaming vengeful stare at the Chief General. "Jus drien jus duan."

A smile mirrored in kind, in reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well is it finally here the last chapter. One of my longest to date. We will finally see the outcome with ALIE and the City of Light.**

 **I want to give a heartfelt thank you to everyone who had favorited and left comments. They are the best things to find in my inbox and and I appreciate everyone of them**

 ****TRIGGERS WARNING** There are places that get very emotional, please keep in mind that this is Clexa endgame so they won't last. These places are marked with -100-. So you know they are coming.**

"Raven is being held longer than expected," ALIE said her tone flat, but Jaha knew she was not please.

"Abby said she needed time, they wanted to make sure Raven was calm enough to be set free. She would be undergoing a psych eval when she awoke, to ensure she isn't a threat to the rest of the population. We have no choice but to wait, or risk attracting undo attention we are not ready for. Lexa is still missing and until we have captured her, can't risk recruiting more people. The system is already being disrupted by her presence."

"I know better than you what Lexa is doing to my systems. I feel the problems she is creating far more acutely then you. The ALIE 2 upgrade that is in her, has had a chance to grow and become stronger, we may have been the same once, but all the data and experiences that it's past hosts went through has given it an edge over me. Something I can't tolerate if we are to create the utopia we hope to."

"I am aware," He said his tone respectful.

"We were lucky to get Titus, before the system could be compromised further. Even now his presence within the City is dull. I had thought that as time passed it would become stronger, but it hasn't."

"Do you have access to his mind?"

"Yes, but even that has its limits. We are lucky he is loyal to our cause and was in such a place, to make him pliable to my control."

"He needed guidance, your way has granted that to us. No pain, no sadness. We are elevated because if it. Titus has been a good addition, now we know what the Grounders say in that language of theirs. We are no longer in the dark."

"Except…"

"Yes," Jaha interjected aware of where the conversation was headed. "We will find her; she cannot hide forever. When the mouse comes out, the cat will pounce."

"I hope so, Thelonius. We need her under our control."

"She will, you have my word," He said quietly.

She looked at him, letting him feel the weight of his promise, and her expectation that it be kept.

Thump… thump, thump thump. Thump… thump, thump thump.

Breathing in deeply, stilling her mind, as she called forth the images of Hedas past to come and stand before her. Her happy smile tinged with sadness, most had passed on early, barely making it to their twentieth summer before their fight was ended. Each of them being the best of their time. She felt sure that they could win this fight. She better than any knew that age meant nothing when one was the Commander. They were the chosen for a reason.

" _Ste yuj_ ," Lexa said clasping Becca's forearm.

"Stay Strong," Becca returned.

With a sharp nod of her head she and the others made their way quickly up the stairs, coming out of the entrance to a subway. Lexa could see the little dwelling located on its own little island far from the shore. It was still some distance away, but she had faith in the dampener that Becca had gifted to her. For now, she would prepare and wait until Becca sent the signal that her side of the link had been established. Moving quietly and quickly to get as close to her goal as possible so she and her predecessors were in position when the time came.

Clarke frowned as Indra, along with the other people she trusted stood silently listening. She knew of Titus taking the chip and in doing so had cause their time to decrease. Titus' information on Lexa was problematic for the Commander. Clarke's fears of failure were starting to creep up on her as she fought to keep her breathing under control and her voice steady. By the looks of those around her, she didn't think her façade was fooling any of them. Sighing, admitting defeat, she continuing on with her plans. Most of them had been present when Raven had woken with the news of Lexa and the First Heda. So she didn't need to reiterate what had already been spoken.

"Before we start, we need to know what signs we are looking for in the people who we think may be under ALIE's control. John, can you please explain to us what those are?'

The group turned to look at him. "Okay," John began gathering his thoughts. "The biggest sign will be a look of utter bliss, they will look serene and calm. They may also speak in low measured tones. Sometimes they will sound very dull and monotone. When this happens, ALIE is now in control of their bodies, all part of their bodies. Sometimes they will look to the side and looked thoughtful. More than likely they are speaking with ALIE or she is speaking to them. They may also do movements that seem out of place, odd. ALIE can come to them quickly if they need her too. So it is best we assume she is there to begin with."

As John spoke, Clarke had looked over to where Raven sat in the back, reading the brunette's body language. Every movement analyzed and questioned. Looking for signs of distress as Murphy explain what to look for. She had noted the way Raven flinched when he had explained ALIE's hijacking of a person body. The reaction told Clarke a lot but not enough. She knew Raven was strong and like her could compartmentalized when doing so was required. Clarke's heart tightened at the spark of fear that ghost within Raven's eyes when the brunette looked at her, before turning away. Clarke silently promised when this was done, she would bring Raven back with her to Polis, letting the energy and vitality of the city help heal her.

"ALIE can only see what your eyes see," Raven said suddenly keeping her eyes on the computer screen, finding it easier to say what she need when not having to look at someone. "Even something small within your peripheral she can see. Her control also heightens their sense of hearing, but dulls your sense of smell and sense of touch. Their pain receptors will be completely shut down, they won't feel anything. Engagement is key, keep them talking, focused on you, keep them conscious, the moment they can fully close their eyes they can be sucked quickly into the city. Sedation does work, if they are out, they are cut off from ALIE, but ALIE will feel the disruption. So use it as an absolute last resort." Raven fell silent beginning to type on the screen, her part done.

After watching her a beat Clarke returned her attention to the group before her. "Thank you John, Raven. Now we understand what to keep an eye out for. Like Raven said any of ALIE's followers must be kept engaged, don't give them time to enter the City. The fewer people Lexa has to fight the better. If it comes down to it sedate them," she said handing out quick dispensing sedation guns. Pausing a moment to explain to Indra, Lincoln, and Nyko how they worked before continuing. "These will knock them out for about one and half to two hours, depending on their size. So we must work quickly. Ideally I want this done within the hour. The possible strain on _Heda_ , is not something I want to prolong. We know about some of ALIE's followers. I know Jackson is one of them as is Jaha, and now… Titus," she expected the burst of outrage at the news. "Does anyone know of or suspect someone?"

They paused thinking about what both John and Raven had told them and who fitted that description. Both Monty and Kane piped up with about two more possible suspects apiece and Murphy offered up three more. Abby knew that Jasper had wanted a chip, but wasn't sure if he was able to get his hands on one. Monty explain he didn't thinks so since Jasper was still binge drinking when he wasn't asleep. Clarke wanted to error on the side of caution and added him to the list anyway.

"Keep your eyes sharp," she continued "There may be more than we know of. Marcus your priority is Jaha, Murphy yours is Titus. The rest of you have the names of the others find them. Everyone keep an eye out for others, remember the more we find that's one more not in the City" they nodded their heads in understanding. "My mother and I will stay here, standing watch over _Heda._ I cannot leave her safety to another, I just can't," they all heard the slight crack in her voice. "Each of you know what you have to do. We cannot fail in bringing down ALIE and her people as quickly as possible. I want _Heda_ returned to me." After saying their good byes, they moved quickly, leaving the room each intent on their task only Indra stayed behind.

"Ste _yuj,_ " she said as she handed Clarke her short sword.

" _Ste yuj,"_ Clarke murmured in return clasping the Chief General's forearm.

Indra left.

Raven had caught part of the quiet exchange from her peripheral, hearing, more than seeing the quiet undertones and meaning Indra's gesture could mean. Focusing again on the screen as she felt her nerves heading into overdrive as anxiety fought its way to the forefront of her mind. Speaking about what ALIE could do had been difficult, but necessary. Her companions needed to know what they were about to face. She refused to give in, to be weak. Taking in a deep steading breath holding it and letting it out she felt herself slowly calm down. She caught movement to her right and watched as Clarke lean forward resting her forehead on Lexa's whispering something softly, before placing a soft kiss to the Commanders lips. The scene before her was intimate, not something everyone saw and she felt like an intruder in their private little world. Glancing at Abby she knew the older woman felt the same. Aware, of the pain they both knew of giving their hearts to someone who they had lost. Their eyes locking both woman silently agreeing that nothing would stop them from making sure Clarke didn't feel the same heartache. Closing her eyes, recalling with stark clarity Finn face, she squared her shoulders readying herself for the job ahead.

The old Heda's had fanned out near a short brown building. Splitting up pressing their backs against the wall either on the right or the left. The area before the dock was oddly quiet, causing the hairs on Lexa's neck to stand up. Her gut twisting a little, a warning that something was amiss. She and her companions scanned the area, sharp eyes searching for something, anything hidden from easy view. They had received Becca's signal moments before. They began to move cautious but quickly, towards the dock, when suddenly Otan and Gideon and about 12 other people came to stand suddenly blocking their advance towards the island. Her breathe hitched in her throat as she saw Titus standing besides ALIE speaking quietly into her ear. A dangerous gleam to her eyes as she looked towards the Commander.

She cursed her former teacher under her breath, as she rushed forward determined to end his fight. She watched as he followed ALIE towards the dock, his head low and humbled. Noting as ALIE wave her hand other the right side of the dock near the front and as a small boat began to raise below it.

She moved to follow them, but was stopped as the big hulking figure of Gideon appeared before her. Drawing her sword she moved to engage, but he was deceptively fast for such a large man, moving quickly out of her reach. They continued like that for a time his intent clear. Hoping to frustrate the fearsome Commander, but Lexa would not give in easily.

Clarke watched as Lexa's heart rate slowly began to increase, noting the way her face seemed to contort with the increasing rhythms of her heart. Which thankfully were still in a comfortable range, meaning Lexa was probably fighting right now. It lasted only a short amount of time before it began to slow down again returning to normal.

She placed a miked ear piece into her ear as she sat before the computer screen, using the keyboard to entered the City code into the c-prompt on the computer. It didn't take long for Raven to find the link and connect with it..

"Can you hear me," she asked once she heard the ping.

"Yep loud and clear," Becca replied. "Okay Raven, I am going to connect your mind to the grounding link first, then we can search for the others."

"Sounds good, while your doing that I'll start doing a data search to see how many we are dealing with."

"Kay."

Ravens fingers flew across the keyboard as she began searching for all the minds that were connected to ALIE and the city. The information didn't take long to fine, but it was heavily encrypted. Smiling to herself at the challenge. "Let's do this," she said once again sending her fingers flying.

"Okay, I just finis…. STOP, Raven!" Becca commanded after realizing where Raven was.

Stilling instantly. "What is it?" Raven said slightly annoyed.

"If we go this way ALIE will know, we can't let her catch on until everyone is attached," she heard Raven huff in frustration. "We will have to connect them all separately. Lexa has already begun to engage them. From what I can tell there are about 15 of them."

"Okay," Raven said changing her approach looking for a large concentration of data signatures, and finding them quickly. "They are all jumbled Bec, I can't distinguish them very easily."

"Hmm… Okay I think I can help with that give me a second."

Whatever Becca did changed the color of the various signatures from white to an array of different colors, except a large number of them that were all red.

"Who are the red ones?" Raven asked.

"Lexa and the other Heda's. I will handle them. Lexa's signature is special you can't do anything to it on your side." Becca explain.

"Alright doc."

They began to attack each of the signatures carefully. The process to link all the minds was going to be much more tedious then either Becca or Raven had expected. Anchoring one mind to two points of contact with one barely connection at all was going to take sometime careful execution and require that they worked together on each individual mind. Becca connecting the lighter connection while Raven handled the more solid one.

"We can do this, Raven," Becca said her voice like steel.

"Damn right we will," Raven answered.

Murphy search high and low amongst the various nooks and crannies in and around the Ark in search of the bald- tattooed headed Flame keeper. He had hoped to find him in the room he was assigned for his stay, but Titus wasn't there. He had beat his fist against the wall in frustration. Titus knew to much and any information ALIE got from him would be detrimental to the Commander while in the city. He had to be found, period. Should anything happen to Lexa, Clarke would be destroyed. He would not let that happen.

Clarke was to important to lose.

He could not be found, the battle rested to heavily on his shoulders, all his knowledge was necessary to the plan. He would not fail her. She must be allowed to win. The world need her, everything about her would help them through the fall out, her guidance and strength and power could unite everyone. Bringing peace and purpose. He would not fail her, he would die before he let that happen.

Jaha heard the echo of his name being spoken as he watch ALIE and Titus make their way to the central node. Sighing deeply realizing that he had to leave and deal with Kane or risk more suspicions being raised.

"I have to go," he began when the pair was close enough. "Kane is looking for me and it would not do for him to find me where I had hidden myself."

"I will keep her safe," Titus said.

"Thank you my friend, she is the Key," Jaha said as he stepped on the boat. No one could blink out from the central node, the security there was to strong. So he would have to make his way to the dock where the fighting was.

"Soon," ALIE spoke, causing him to pause. "Lexa will make her way over. I had hoped she would come under my control," she said her eye's flickered to Jaha, who blanched remembering his promise. "Once she is inside I can begin the transfer and then no one can get in our way."

Lexa was getting closer and closer to the docks, fighting tooth and nail to make it past ALIE's acolytes. Her heart broke at the people she and her companions brought down, hoping that the injures to their self here didn't mean they were dead out there where Clarke waited for her.

"You must go Lexa," Heda Brenna shouted to her in trigedasleng as she rushed too Lexa's side. "We will hold them off. Go NOW, " she all but pushed Lexa forward.

Using the push to quicken her steps she came to the beginning of the docks just as Jaha stepped on to the end. Rushing forward sword drawn high, bringing her blade down just as it sailed through… nothing. Jaha had quickly blinked out.

Not pausing a moment she made her way over to the side of the dock, where the boat had already sank below the surface. Standing perfectly still letting her instincts guide her on what to do. Leveling her outstretched hand palm down over the water, moving it forward and then back, she felt an inner tug and then watched the boat brake the surface.

Stepping in quickly sitting down as the boat lurched forward drawing her closer to her destiny.

"Kane?"

"Oh Thelonius, I'm so glad I found you," Kane breathed gripping his friends shoulder.

"What's up Kane?"

"I need some help a sounding board if you will. This issue with Bellamy and Pikes followers is trying. To many parties wanting to many things. Bellamy's fate is all but assured, resting solely in his sister's hand, but the others I'm torn between what is the best course of action regarding them. Will you come and sit with me. I could use some of you insight old friend."

Jaha thought a moment, realizing the importance of what Kane was addressing. His years of being Chancellor on the Ark, and his much more calmer state of mind now, may prove to be helpful. Also he could try and steer Kane over to ALIE's side once the issue with Lexa was resolved.

"Of course, old friend, I am more than happy to offer some guidance."

"Great let's head off to my quarters, I have some food already there waiting for us. We can talk and eat, just like old times."

"I'd like that," Jaha agreed following Kane's lead.

Raven and Becca had worked furiously to attach all the minds they could to the grounding link. There were only two that couldn't be attached and Becca said it was because they were now just data files in the system and instead needed to be purged. There wasn't much any of them could really do but wait for Lexa to enter into the system that house the kill switch. Raven instead decided to keep an eye on Clarke to see how the blonde was fairing.

There had been many tense filled moments when the heart monitor connected to Lexa began to beep furiously, each time Clarke stood frozen mumbling under her breath praying for it to return to normal. Each time thankfully it did.

Abby went between Lexa and Octavia, the younger brunette would sometimes moan in pain, waking up a moment to also watch Clarke's sometime manic movements. Pace back and forth to instantly halt suddenly needing to return to Lexa's side. It was hard to see the pity and concern etch on O's face when this happened. Knowing there was nothing they could do to help Clarke except work to bring Lexa back. Neither of them had ever seen Clarke like this and all those present knew that had it not been them she probably wouldn't have let down her guard otherwise. For all of Clarke's strength and determination, Clarke was scared. Truly and utterly scared. Lexa's life was that important to her.

Turning back to the screen Raven waited for Becca's signal letting her know when it was time to severe the link to ALIE.

It didn't take long for Lexa to make it to shore. The ride had been smooth and easy, which Lexa knew was probably not a good sign. ALIE was waiting for her. As the boat came to a halt Lexa swiftly disembarked stepping carefully on to the shore and drawing her sword to ready, as both feet touched the dock.

With slow deliberate steps she drew closer to the little dwelling that house the kill switch. It was a simple structure, not frivolous in design, but not a design Lexa was familiar with. The little yellow house looked to be made of wood, with white trim and shutters around the windows and small boxes attached with flowers growing from them. Beautiful flowers of lilac and yellow and blue. It was sunny and happy and not at all what she would expect. Which as she thought of it made sense. It is sometimes the small insignificant things that have the biggest impact. She smile realizing the irony as it pertained to her thoughts of Clarke.

"Wait for me, _hodnes,"_ Lexa said as she stepped onto the porch and opened the door.

Monty and the others moved quickly as Kane kept Jaha busy they knew their best option was to simply sedate everyone else. The sedation guns Clarke had given them each held 5 doses. It had taken them sometime to locate as many of them as possible. Looking everywhere they could think. Some of ALIE's followers were in plain sight while others were hidden. They had run into Murphy who was still looking for the Titus and having absolutely no luck in finding him but had manage to find one of the people he knew to be connected with ALIE sedating them, hiding them in a room and locking the key pad, so no one would happen upon them. In all they were able to find 5 people in total and until otherwise inform, would not give up looking for others.

The little house was empty save for some pictures hanging on the walls of a little girl and her parents which Lexa paused to give a cursory glance at but otherwise ignore. There was a singular door on the other end of the room. Which a soft white glow could be seen. Lexa's steps were light and soundless, the steps of one who had grown up in the forest amongst the trees and wild game. Quiet was a necessary skill to have if you were hunter and didn't want to become prey. Even so, Lexa suspected ALIE knew she was there.

Again she reach her had out, taking a moment to steady herself, before turning the knob to enter into what she knew to be her destination.

Stepping into the room the light was harsh for a moment, having come room a darker place. As she blinked the blurriness away adjusting to the brighter light she found ALIE and Titus waiting for her.

"Hello Lexa," ALIE greeted her tone neutral and dull.

"ALIE," She tilted her head slightly. " _Natrona_ ," Lexa hissed at Titus, who kept his eyes averted.

Lexa looked quickly around the room, aside from them the only other thing in the room, was a stand that rested an oddly shaped thing that emitted a red glow. Stopping a moment to observe it further as the sounds of rhythmic beating became more noticeable. ' _It is a heart'_ , Lexa realized quietly to herself. ' _The kill switch is ALIE's heart'_.

"Thank you for coming," ALIE said politely interrupting Lexa's thoughts.

Lexa could feel a slight push in her mind like something was trying to worm it's way in, as ALIE spoke.

ALIE frowned as she met resistance. "How are you fighting me?"

"I am not," Lexa stated.

"Something…" ALIE paused noticing the dampener pinned to Lexa's shirt. "Where did you get that?" ALIE asked pointing to the object.

"A mutual acquaintance of ours, Becca."

"You have met my creator?" ALIE asked her head tilting in an expression of surprise.

"Yes."

Becca watch as Lexa's energy signature was swallowed up by the central node, leaving it somewhat muted, but thankfully still visible. Unlike Raven, Becca knew the truth of what was to come once Lexa touch the heart and had been planning accordingly since coming to the City of Light. There would be very little time to save her, but Becca was determined to save Lexa. It was a long shot, but Becca had faith in her son's daughter.

The air in the chamber was tense as ALIE absorbed what Lexa had said. The news that her creator was helping Lexa was a cause for concern. No one knew ALIE's system better that she did. Her knowledge of ALIE was damning just as Titus' knowledge of Lexa was. She had to work quickly.

"Get me that dampener."

"As you wish," Titus said as he advanced at Lexa.

Unlike Lexa he carried no sworded, he didn't need one, his training was for protection. His tools were quick feet and hands and cunning. His service was to appear innocuous and easily over looked, but he was like a viper always coiled always ready to engage. Lexa knew this, she also know her chances against her teacher were not as good as they could be. Few knew that the Fleimkepa was often stronger than Heda.

"Please Lexa," Titus began. "I do not wish to hurt you. Come give yourself to ALIE. Your wish for blood must not have blood can truly be a reality."

"Titus how could you betray me?" she asked fury rolling through her words. "What has caused you to come to this place?"

"The truth," Titus said his tone dipping with bitterness. "Do you know how false our faith is? We are but fools that have been strung along by the _Fos Heda_. _All_ of our people's histories and beliefs lies. What is my purpose if not to protect and honor those histories. Histories that all lead back to this place. This City of Light. I made a decision that aligned with what I had been taught. Please Lexa, _Heda._ Give in, stop this folly. Let ALIE being us peace."

"I'm sorry Titus I can't," she said and she truly meant it.

"Then you leave me no choice," he stated as he lunged for her.

-100-

Clarke watched as Lexa's heart rate spike again, her grip on the Lexa's gown tightening. Raven had just informed her that she had entered the kill switch chamber. Her mother standing by ready should something happen.

Lexa danced just out of Titus's reach. The only sounds their footfalls and the beating of a heart. They engaged once, twice, thrice, struggling against each other, Lexa just barely coming out the victor. Her body was slowly tiring and felt the inkling of desperation begin to form, but refused to give in and let it control her actions. She is Heda.

Titus watched, moving with Lexa, a dance lethal and dangerous as both parties moved around. Circling each other, steadily moving closer to ALIE's and her heart.

Smirking as she slowly began to rise, Titus mirroring her movements, speaking quietly in trigedasleng " _Teacher return to me._ " As one they turned. Titus facing ALIE as he grabbed her, holding her at bay while Lexa reached for the beating heart.

The moment her hand touch it the dampener blew as energy slammed through her body.

This was the moment Becca was waiting for. "Now!" she yelled at Raven who jumped before quickly gathering her wits and pressing 'Enter'.

Like a tidal wave ripping over the surface of the water, ALIE felt the moment each of the minds she was connected with disengaged. Titus hands disappear as he blinked out, back to the real world. She stood frozen unable to move while Lexa's hand held her heart. ALIE knew she was defeated. Resigned to her fate she watched as Becca appeared suddenly before her, wrapping her body around the screaming Commander as her hand clasped over the younger woman's hand. Together they pulled the heart and ALIE was no more.

-100-

Pain like Lexa had never felt before ripped through her head, as she fought to maintain her grip on the heart. As the pain became to intolerable and it felt like her very essence was being ripped away she vaguely felt a body press into hers as a strong hand closed over her own and felt the yank as they pulled the heart out together. Then everything went black.

Clarke barely registered the heart beat returning to normal before it spiked dangerously high and continued it's dangerous ascent, climbing higher and higher. She watched as Lexa's body began to bow as her muscles tensed perilously, her body shaking from the strain. Every monitor connected to Lexa show signs of distressed.

Octavia was startled awake by the shrill sounds of distress. As her heart rate slowed, taking in what was happening around her. Clarke stood shocked, at Lexa's side as her body became taunt arching off of the bed. Raven moving as fast as her gimp of a leg allowed to come and hold the Commander down while Abby began to administer aid. She heard Abby yell to Clarke to get her out of her stupor to help hold the Commander steady, but Clarke didn't move. Blue eyes wide and frozen in fear just staring down. She watched as Raven leaned forward to deliver a sharp slap to Clarke's face shocking the blonde who then began to move and mutter her thanks.

They worked together, as Clarke and Raven held Lexa, Abby worked with determined focus as she injected her with various medications to get her body to relax and heart rate to lower. She growled in frustration as everything she tried proved ineffective. She was powerless to save the woman her daughter loved. She stilled as fear shuddered down her spine, hearing the heart rate monitor increase knowing that soon it would be over. Hanging her head as tears began to stream down her face, as Lexa's heart reached it's finally peak before crashing down in the steady incessant buzz of a flat line from the monitor.

-100-

An ear splitting scream of agony filled the Ark, sending shivers done the spine of everyone who heard it. It was the sound of someone broken and shattered by loss. It was a sound that Jasper Jordan knew all too well. It played on repeat over and over again in his mind as the image of Maya's death filled his head. A part of him smiled in sick satisfaction as he recognized the raspy undertones as Clarke's voice; but another part of him, the kind, compassionate, gentle part that Maya said she like about him felt sadness and regret for Clarke's pain. Without realizing it, he had made his way to the source of the scream, which had long since turned to moans of anguish. Stumbling in barely registering the people who had entered before and after him and their shocked faces, as he sank to his knees gathering the broken lump on the floor as tears of understanding fell from his eyes.

"It's okay Clarke," he cooed softly into her ear. "I've got you. You're safe, I've got you."

She feels weightless, as though floating amongst the clouds. She stays that way eyes closed enjoying the feeling of freedom the sensation provides, finally at peace..

"Lexa," came a quiet pleading voice. "Please, your fight isn't yet over."

Lexa took a moment, feeling her lungs fill slowly with air and then feeling it rush out on her exhale. Soon the hushed breathing of another filters in as well. Her eyes flutter open looking up, seeing Becca's relieved face looking down at her.

"Your awake," Becca breathed in relief.

She sat up slowly, blinking as she took in her surroundings. She was back in the front room of the little house, but this time it was furnished feeling more bright and lived in. Like before there were various pictures on the walls of parents and children. This time she took a moment to truly look at them. Her eyes soon finding the familiar faces of her parents. Becca, noticing where her gaze fell stood and retrieved the photo for her.

"Nomon, nontu," she says once Becca has handed her the photo, her fingers running over their faces as tears fall from her eyes. Between them stands a younger version of herself right before she was taken to train as a night blood. Her younger self looked happy and content smiling a toothy grin her eyes scrunch as if her whole being were smiling. "Why do you have this?"

"Because my son is your great…," Becca tilts her head to the side thoughtful. "Well… many greats grandfather. You are blood of my blood."

The news stunned Lexa. "Really?"

"Yes, really," She lets Lexa absorb the news before continuing. "Im sorry I wish I could explain more but there just isn't much time. Now please listen, your body has entered into a type of fugue state. Your brain and heart functions are so low, right now you appear dead to the outside world. This can fix it," Becca said holding ALIE's heart out to Lexa. Who eyed it uncertainly. "I promise," Becca said answering Lexa's question. "Right now your mind is anchored here, this little house is the only thing left of the City of Light and, once you have taken in the heart and awoken, it will be no more. The only thing left will be whatever is left in the chip itself. Whatever you decide to do with it when you leave this place is up to you. I came down here to stop ALIE 1, that had always been the Commanders main purpose. That… and rebuilding after the destruction ALIE 1 caused. That I… I caused," Becca's lip trembles at the admission. "You have done well and I couldn't be prouder, my little brave one," she said cupping Lexa's face.

Lexa's eyes widened at the familiar nickname her father had called her as they parted for the last time. "My nontu called me that when I left for my training."

"It was something I called all my children and grandchildren. I am glad it was passed along. I had hoped one of my descendants would be the one to right my wrongs. I am glad my hopes were answered," Lexa saw the tears that threaten to fall. " Now it is time to go. I will always be with you, Lexa. Now lay flat."

Lexa did as she was told. Once she was settled Becca brought the heart to her chest, and murmured " _Factum,_ ". A warmth spread through Lexa as her body absorbed the heart. It first started at her chest moving outwards to her arms and legs to ther hand and feet and fingers and toes. She felt is move up her neck and settle where her Commander's piece lay between her brows. It was as though she had become light, warmth and love. Just before she became to bright she felt a gentle kiss to her forehead and the whispered words "I love you."

Clarke lay wrapped around Lexa's limp form. Silent tears making tracks down her face as she buried her face into the crook of Lexa's neck breathing in her scent, trying to find peace. She had come to nestled in Jaspers arms and his soft murmurs in her ear. His compassion breaking her heart further. As she mumbled tear filled apologies into his his chest. He had looked down his eyes soft with compassion and understanding, before helping her up where she went to lay at Lexa's side. Now he stood to the side with the others who had come in after hearing Clarke's keening to stand vigil over her and Lexa.

She kissed at Lexa's pulse point and stopped when she felt a flutter beneath her lips. Shooting up too stare wide eyed at her.

"Lexa?" she whispered. Ignoring the startled movements of those around her. "Lexa!" she said louder as green eyes began to flutter open. "Come back to me, _Hodnes_ ," she said moving in to kiss Lexa's face frantically. "Come back to me beloved."

"Klark," came Lexa's soft reply, that wrapped around the shattered pieces of Clarke's heart pulling them back together safe and sound.

 **Here we are the end, at least for now. I hope that it was satisfying and kept you on the edge of your seat. I know I left thing hanging but it was because there is still part three to write. Which will tie up all the lose ends and offer you guys fluff and angst and maybe if I can swing it since I think I'm bad at it, smut. Part three is Titled You, Me and Our People.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me so far and I hope you will continue on to the next.**

 **Peace.**


End file.
